You're my first love
by ann kyouya
Summary: aku tidak tau apa yang aku harus lakukan ketika aku bertemu kembali dengannya..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**My new friend and him**

Lucy hanya menutup kepalanya dengan bantal kesayangannya sambil menitikan air mata. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke sekolah lain jauh dari teman-temannya.

Ia menangis karna ia tahu ia akan berpisah dengan kawan lamanya dan Sting teman special yang sering menjahilinya. Sting dan sahabat lamanya akan melanjutkan ke sekolah Saber sedangkan dia akan pergi ke sekolah Fairy Tail

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hari pertama Lucy masuk ke sekolah barunya ia sedikit malas-malasan saat memasuki kelas.. Lucy hanya menatap sekitarnya dengan iri, "Seharusnya aku tidak disini, seharusnya aku bersama Sting dan teman-temanku di Saber huhh.." Batin Lucy,,

Lucy hanya bisa menatap semua teman kelasnya yang memiliki teman mengobrol bahkan sudah ada yang bercanda dengan lepasnya sedangkan dia hanya diam, mungkin karna kebiasaannya yang tidak ingin cepat bergaul dengan orang lain yang baru ia kenal.

Lucy hanya menghembuskan nafas dan berkata dalam hatinya, "Huuhh.. mungkin aku Cuma bisa berharap supaya bisa cepat lulus dari sekolah ini dan bertemu mereka"

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Aku tidak suka sekolah baru, itu membuat ku terpisah dengan teman-teman lamaku yang sayang padaku bahkan aku terpisah dengan Sting" batinku. Aku malas berkenalan dengan orang lain selain teman lamaku, karna kupikir tidak akan mungkin ada yang sebaik mereka apalagi seperti Sting.

Tetapi.. tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna biru dengan menggunakan bando menyapa ku dengan senyuman tulus yang terpancar diwajahnya dan berkata.. "Hai.. Aku Levy apa bangku dibelakangmu itu kosong? Boleh aku menempatinya?" aku hanya kaget dan mengganguk padanya dan kemudian ia tersenyum padaku.

Aku yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa padanya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman tulus padanya,, aku menatap keluar jendela sambil meletakan kepalaku di punggung tanganku.. "apa mungkin aku bisa dapat teman baik seperti teman lamaku di sekolah Saber?

Aku merindukan mereka, sangat merindukan mereka, seandainya ayah tidak bekerja di luar kota selama 5 tahun dan ibu masih ada sekarang.. lagipula.. disana adalah tempat kenang-kenanganku saat bertemu dengan laki-laki bertopi yang aku tidak tau namanya ketika aku kecil.. aku pasti.. tidak disini dan bersama mereka bahkan bertemu dengannya,, Aku benci ayah.." akupun menundukkan kepalaku.

**Flashback..!**

"Lucy kemari sebentar.." kata seorang lelaki berumur 53 tahun yang sedang memanggil anak perempuannya yaitu ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfillia. "Ayah harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu.." katanya... "Apa ayah?" lucy menjawab. "Kita akan pindah 2 hari lagi, kau akan pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda dengan teman-temanmu, lebih baik sekarang kau mempersiapkan diri untuk pi..."

"TIDAKKKK, tidak mau aku tidak mau pindah! Ayah egois semenjak ibu meninggal ayah hanya memikirkan pekerjaan tanpa peduli sedikitpun padaku, aku selalu melakukan semua hal yang ayah perintahkan padaku seenaknya, jika mereka tidak ada (teman2 lucy) mungkin aku sudah sangat BENCI PADAMUU..!" Lucy langsung memotongnya dengan teriakan keras pada ayahnya..

PLAAKKKK..

Jude menampar Lucy, "Kau anak tidak tahu diri, berani sekali kau memebentak ayahmu sendiri.. sekarang kembali ke kamarmu!" tanpa pikir panjang Lucy lari meninggalkan ayahnya sambil menangis memegang pipi kirinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy, Jude pun ikut menangis sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan besarnya karna alasan tertentu yang tidak diketahui Lucy,,, namun ia berbisik

"Gommene Lucy.."

**End of Flashback!**

Tidak sadar Lucy tertidur di hari pertama sekolahnya, Levy teman kelas yang pertama kali menyapanya, mencolek punggung Lucy,,

"hei Lucy.. hei bangun sensei akan segera masuk.." sesaat kemudian Lucy terbangun dan kaget karna dibangunkan oleh Levy,,

"Ahh.. Gommene, umm.. Arigatou Levy" ia mendaratkan senyuman kepada Levy.

Levy membalasnya "sama-sama Lu-Chan"

".. ehh..?" lucy kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Levy.. "Apa? Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Chan?" ucap Lucy,,

"ohh maaf aku hanya ingin menjadi teman dekat denganmu, apa itu menggangumu?" levy menjawab dengan senyuman,,

"Ahh tidak kok, Levy-Chan" lucy menjawab balik.

Seketika mereka tertawa "ahahaha..."

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku tertawa bersama Levy, aku berpikir bahwa Levy mungkin akan menjadi teman baikku disini.. aku senang sekali setidaknya ada seorang teman yang baik padaku di sekolah ini. Sesaat kemudian,,

aku melihat sensei masuk dengan menarik baju 2 anak laki-laki yang kusut dan kotor,,

satu berambut merah muda dengan tubuh tinggi, memakai syal putih dengan garis kotak hitam dan memiliki badan yang bisa kubilang keren dan yang satunya memiliki rambut biru tua dan sama kerennya dengan pemuda itu.

Mereka adalah cowok2 yang bisa dikatakan.. "Tampan"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Hari pertama bagi siswa baru pun dimulai di sekolah Fairy Tail, namun meski hari pertama sudah ada murid-murid yang membuat ulah.. yaitu, Gray & Natsu.. mereka sudah berteman dari kecil, namun memang sudah kebiasaan mereka berkelahi karna hal kecil yang bodoh!

Macao-sensei menarik baju mereka berdua saat menuju ke kelas,, sontak hal itu membuat satu kelas menertawai mereka..

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi ditertawai seperti ini ICE BRAIN" ucap Natsu.

"INI JUGA GARA-GARA KAU FLAMEHEAD!" bentak Gray..

Macao-sensei pun menjewer kuping mereka lalu berkata

"KALIANN, baru hari pertama sudah membuat masalah! Cepat minta maaf satu sama lain!" teriak Macao-sensei, mereka pun menyetujuinya meskipun sangat keberatan melakukannya

"Su-Sumimase.." mereka mengatakannya saling berhadapan namun dengan wajah kesal dengan api yang menyambar di belakang tubuh mereka..

Macao-sensei pun menyuruh mereka duduk ke arah bangku kosong,,, Natsu duduk tepat di depan Lucy dan Gray duduk didepan bangku Natsu.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran berakhir.

Namun Natsu yang mau berdiri dijegat oleh perempuan berambut pendek putih yang memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Saat bel berbunyi adalah saat dimana aku bisa bernafas lega dan bersiap pulang, Levy pamit padaku untuk pulang duluan karna ia sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang..

namun laki-laki berambut merah muda itu yang duduk di depanku sedang dihadang oleh wanita berambut pendek putih sambil memberikan sesuatu padanya yang kupikir itu adalah surat cinta untuknya.

Namun.. yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah,,, Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya lalu mengambil kertasnya dan menyobeknya di depan wanita itu, lalu mengatakan:

"BAKA.." ucapnya yang membuat wanita itu menangis dan berlari meninggalkannya,,

aku yang tidak terima akan tingkah lakunya terhadap wanita tadi, tiba2 mendatanginya dan berkata "KAU.. laki-laki berengsek, kau tidak tahu bagaimana persaannya saat kau menyobek pemberiannya? Kau tidak punya otak hahh..?"

namun ia hanya memnadangku dan menjulurkan lidahnya meledekku sambil berbalik badan dan keluar kelas. Padahal aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang senang bercanda & lucu,, tetapi aku salah!

Ternyata ia adalah lelaki dingin yang tidak punya otak!

"urgh.. laki-laki itu! Bahkan ia tidak mendengar perkataanku dan malah meledekku, aku benci NATSU!"

**Author: Wahhh... chapter 1 selesaiii, maaf ya kalo penulisannya ribet, gaje dan OOC buangeett.. Mohon dimaklumi yaa ini adalah FF panjang pertama yang aku buat ^_^ **

**Gray: Hadeuhh.. masa aku cuman diceritain sebentar!**

**Author: Sabar dong ini kan baru Chap.1.. oh iya! pada awal cerita memang masih dengan rated T tapi mungkin seiring berjalannya cerita akan menjadi rated SM (Semi M) sampai M.. **

**Lucy: lhoo.. aku kan masih murid sekolah udah ada M-nya? **

**Author: Eittss tenang dulu memang ini masih cerita di sekolah, aku buat versi cerita ini langsung ke 3 tahun kemudian kok nanti chapter entah keberapa...**

**Erza: Hohh.. jadi begitu, HEI AKU BELUM MUNCUL SAMA SEKALI!**

**Yoshh, MINNA IKUYOO! To the next chapter...**

**Aku harapin Review dari kalian ya.. ^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**You not change anymore**

Lucy yang kesal karna kejadian kemarin saat pulang sekolah masih memikirkan tentang sikap Natsu yang tidak sopan terhadap orang lain.

Ia pun sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dan menyisir rambut pirangnya itu sambil mengdengus kesal..

"Huuhh.. dasar! Gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak konsen mengerjakan pr yang Macao-sensei berikan kemarin! Urghh.." ucapnya, sesudah itu ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy berangkat dari rumah menuju ke sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah ia melihat Natsu yang memerhatikannya pada saat ia masuk ke kelas. Lucy pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu yang melihatnya sampai ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Apa..? kau ingin meledekku lagi? Jangan ngeliatin orang lain sampai seperti itu!" ucap Lucy..

"Hah.. kau tidak berubah ya" ucap Natsu sambil membalikan badannya ke posisi semula.

"apa-apaan dia!? Seolah-olah dia mengenalku dari dulu.. huuhh.." batin Lucy.

Kelas olahraga pun dimulai, Lucy dan Levy mengganti baju bersama-sama di ruang ganti. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka,, ada 3 orang anak lelaki yang iseng meletakkan kamera di atas pintu ruang ganti untuk mengintip.

Tetapi setelah itu, terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar "BUGHH BUGHH BUGHH...", sontak saja suara itu mengagetkan Lucy dan Levy.

Tetapi pada saat mereka membuka pintunya, mereka tidak melihat apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa tadi itu.. Lu-Chan?" ucap Levy..

"aku juga tidak tahu, sudahlah ayo kita ke lapangan atau Freed-sensei akan memarahi kita karna telat hahaha.." jawab Lucy

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Pertama-tama aku akan menilai kalian dalam bermain Bola Voli, sekarang yang namanya aku sebutkan tolong maju dan praktekan" ucap Freed-sensei.

"Ugghh.. kenapa harus voli sih? olahraga ini adalah olahraga yang paling aku benci dari kecil,, semoga saja namaku dipanggil terakhir!" batinku.

"Lucy Heartfillia dan Lisanna tolong maju duluan" kata Freed-sensei.

"ehh? TIDAKKKK.. kenapa aku yang pertama? Huhuhu aku tidak bisa bermain voli dan pasti hal itu akan terjadi lagi.." batinku lagi.

_Permainan voli dimulai!_

"Dugh.." lisanna mulai memukul bola voli itu dengan keras.

"BUGHH.."

Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, aku terkejut oleh bola yang Lisanna pukul ke arahku dan tidak bisa memukul balik bola itu.. badanku serasa ringan, pandanganku gelap sehingga akupun mulai terjatuh.

.

.

Kubuka mataku dan aku sadar bahwa aku berada di tempat yang empuk dan nyaman yaitu di ruang kesehatan, levy meandangku dengan khawatir.

"LU-chan.. LU-chan..! kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sakit?!" ucap levy dengan wajah yang super khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Levy-chan" aku tersenyum padanya dan memegang pipinya agar ia tidak khawatir padaku. "Syukurlah.." ucapnya.

"ehh.. wajahku tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku sambil memegang wajahku yang seharusnya luka-luka karna pukulan bola voli yang cukup keras tadi.

"iya Lu-Chan, sebenarnya saat wajahmu terpukul tadi, ada seorang yang menangkis bola itu yang hampir mengenai wajahmu, keren sekali semua anak perempuan sampai-sampai Freed-sensei menganga karna aksinya menyelamatkanmu dari bola itu, sepertinya ia memerhatikanmu dari awal" ucap levy yang membuatku kaget..

"haahh? Siapa dia? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya" kataku pada Levy. "Eto.. Ano.. dia adalah.." ucapan levy terpotong karna ada seorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan kacamata dan rambut berwarna oranye yang memasuki ruang UKS untuk melihat keadaan Lucy.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut oranye masuk ke ruang UKS tempat Lucy dan Levy berada, sambil berkata,, "Kau sudah baikkan? Blondie?" kata orang itu dengan senyuman.

"I-Iya.. ano.. kau siapa?" tanya Lucy pada orang itu.

"Namaku Loke, aku duduk tepat di barisan ketiga 2 bangku kekanan dari bangkumu" jawab Loke.. "Oh begitu, ucap Lucy.

"Jangan-jangan dia menyelamatkanku!" batin Lucy,,

"Eto.. Loke.. arigatou telah menolongku! Dengan wajah memerah. Loke tidak menyelaknya dan ia berkata

"sama-sama".. levy pun bingung terhadap sikap Lucy yang berterimakasih kepada Loke

**LEVY P.O.V**

"Kenapa Lu-Chan berterimakasih padanya?" Batinku, "bukan dia kan yang menyelamatkan Lu-Chan! Kenapa dia tidak menyelak ucapan terimakasih Lu-Chan? Uhh.. sepertinya dia laki-laki yang menyebalkan."

**Flashback!**

"Bughhh.." suara bola yang ditangkis laki-laki yang menolong Lucy, ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya agar Lucy yang pingsan tidak jatuh ke tanah melainkan jatuh tepat di atas badanya.

Laki-laki itu berambut pink dan memakai syal khasnya yang selalu ia pakai, sudah pasti itu adalah Natsu!.. ia membawa Lucy dengan segera, walau lengannya juga terkilir karna ia memukul bola sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Sensei aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Natsu. "Baik, terimakasih kau sudah menolongnya, apa lenganmu baik-baik saja?" jawab Freed-sensei,

"Aku tidak apa, aku akan pergi sekarang untuk membawanya" Natsu pergi sambil membawa Lucy dengan Bridal style.

_Sesampai di ruang kesehatan!_

"Kau tidak berubah" ucapnya dengan perkataan yang sama ia lontarkan saat Lucy memasuki kelas. Ia memandang wajah Lucy lalu... ia menciumnya tepat di bibir mungil Lucy "CUP!"

cukup lama sampai ia sadar Levy akan memasuki ruangan itu dan melepas ciumannya.

"Arigatou.. Natsu" ucap Levy.

"tolong jaga dia, dan... tolong jangan beritahu dia kalau aku yang membawanya" ucap Natsu memohon pada Levy.

"ehh? Ba-baiklah.."

**end of flashback!**

"Levy-Chan,, Levy-Chan! Kenapa kau melamun? ucap Lucy,, Loke pun sudah pergi dan berpamitan dengan Lucy..

"ehhh? Gommene Lu-Chan, ano.. Lu-Chan se-sebenarnya.." kata Levy ragu, "ada apa levy-chan?" jawab Lucy yang penasaran..

"emm.. ti-tidak tidak apa hahaha, gommene Lu-Chan aku lupa, kau ingin kembali ke kelas?" ucap Levy yang tidak jujur lantaran ia ingat apa yang Natsu katakan.

"Ne, Ikuyo.." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lalu mereka kembali ke kelas mereka bersama.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku sedikit penasaran terhadap ucapan Levy yang setengah-setengah itu, pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. "Tapi.. sudahlah tidak apa."

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan Levy. Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dariku,, setelah bel pulang ia membalikan badannya dan berkata hal menyebalkan padaku..

"Merepotkan orang saja! Kau membuat kelas olahraga terhenti gara-gara kau tahu" ucap Natsu padaku yang membuat aku kesal,,

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak punya setitikpun rasa khawatir pada orang lain hah?!" Aku membentaknya.

Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak memperdulikan perkataanku.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU! Kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan orang seperti mu?" ucapku saat ia membelakangiku. Lalu ia menjawab santai dengan masih membelakangiku

"Takdir"ucapnya dengan bangga.

"huuhhhhh... aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu," ucapku dengan kesal lalu mengambil tasku dan pulang bersama Levy.

**LEVY P.O.V**

Aku melihat Lu-Chan yang memarahi Natsu sambil menarikku pulang, "Lu-chan gommene aku tidak bisa mengtakannya karna Natsu sendiri yang memohon padaku.." batinku.

Aku melihat Natsu tersenyum padaku dan ia pun juga mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Saat aku pulang dengan Lu-Chan, aku melihat Loke datang mendekati Lu-Chan.

"Haii.. Lucy, mau pulang bersama?" katanya pada temanku Lu-chan.

"Ahh.. Loke boleh saja" jawab Lu-Chan pada Loke..

"Huhhhh apa-apaan laki-laki ini, dia tidak mengaku sampai sekarang kalau dia bukan orang yang menolong Lu-Chan, aku punya perasaan buruk pada Laki-laki ini!" batinku.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Lucy, Levy dan Loke beserta 2 teman Loke bernama Jet & Droy pulang bersama-sama. Jet dan Droy sempat menggoda Levy, "Haii.. manis mau bermain bersama kami hari ini?" ucap mereka. Levy hanya diam ketakutan sambil memegang tangan Lucy,

"Hei.. kalian jangan macam-macam dulu dengan teman Lucy" ucap Loke.

"Dulu? Apa maksudnya?" batin Levy. Lucy hanya tertawa dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sesampai di depan rumah, Lucy membuka pintu sambil menghela nafas "Tadaima.." ia terkejut melihat ayahnya menunggunya di depan pintu dengan tampang serius.

"Nani?" ucap Lucy.

"Aku punya permintaan padamu" jawab Jude.. "apa itu ayah? Tolong jangan hal aneh lagi" jawab Lucy.

"kau akan dikontrak untuk menjadi istri seseorang selama 2 bulan saja, setelah itu kau akan di bebaskan lagi" ucap Jude dengan tampang serius namun sedikit menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG? DIKONTRAK? AYAH PIKIR AKU INI BARANG, KENAPA KAU SETEGA ITU PADAKU?! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA APAPUN PADAMU SELAMA INI, SEMENJAK IBU MENINGGAL AYAH BERUBAH MENJADI SEJAHAT INI PADAKU" bentak Lucy pada ayahnya sambil menangis.

Namun yang tidak dipercayai Lucy adalah ayahnya juga ikut menangis dan berlutut padanya..

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, anakku.. aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, aku dikejar-kejar oleh hutang yang sangat banyak, alasan kita pindah juga adalah aku tidak bisa membiayaimu di sekolah Saber yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bayar sewa rumah kita sekarang karna bisnis ayah dijatuhkan entah oleh siapa,.. ayah tidak ingin kau hidup susah,,

jalan satu-satunya sekarang adalah meminjamkanmu untuk orang lain agar menjadi istrinya selama 2 bulan agar kau bisa makan-makanan enak dan hidup tentram selama disana walau hanya 2 bulan, daripada dengan ayahmu yang hampir jatuh miskin dan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu" ucap Jude sambil menangis dan berlutut pada anaknya.

**Wahhhh.. kelarr juga chapter 2 nya ^o^**

**Hohoho Natsu nyium Lucy diem-diem! Aihh dasar Natsu,, hmm.. Nah.. disini juga udah kebuka deh Jude ternyata ayah yang baik hati lhoo,, dan dia melakukan itu buat anaknya juga (meski caranya salah sih)**

**Loke: hadeuhhh dasar author, eh kok aku jadi jahat sih disni? Aku kan baik hati dan tidak sombong..!**

**Author: Udahh.. diem aja sono,, *plaakk**

**MINNA.. ARIGATOU untuk para pembaca udah mau baca ff aku yang ceritanya gaje dan ribet ini ^_^**

**Apa lucy akan menuruti ayahnya? Siapa laki-laki yang akan menjadi suaminya selama 2 bulan? Dan kenapa Natsu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia yg telah meolong Lucy?**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa... Yoshh,, Minna ikuyo!**

**RnR please ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**I don't believe what i see now**

Ruangan itu terasa memiliki aura hangat namun diselimuti kesedihan

Lucy ternganga sambil mengucurkan air mata yang lebih banyak akan apa yang ayahnya katakan.. "A-ayah jadi ayah melakukannya untukku?" Ucap Lucy sambil bergetar lalu membangunkan ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"Gommene Lucy, aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa bisnisku telah dihancurkan oleh seseorang dari luar" Jude menjawab sambil memeluk Lucy dengan keras.

"Ayah,," ucap Lucy. "iya.." jawab Jude..

"apa jika aku tinggal bersama dengan orang itu selama 2 bulan, ayah juga bisa hidup dengan baik?" tanya Lucy.

"apa maksudmu anakku? Jangan memikirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja,, selama 2 bulan kau disana aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk mengambil bisnis ku kembali seperti semula" ucap Jude.

"tetapi jika kau tidak mau anakku, aku tidak akan memaksamu karna akupun tidak ingin itu terjadi pada putriku satu-satunya" ucap Jude sambil menunduk dan menangis.

"Ayah..." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"ayah tenang saja kontraknya hanya 2 bulan kan? Itusih sih cepat, apa orangnya tampan & baik ayah? Berapa umurnya? Aku jadi bersemangat hahaha..." ucap Lucy dengan senyum dan tawa untuk membuat ayahnya bersemangat.

"Lu-lucy? Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu?" jawab Jude.

"apa aku terlihat bercanda ayah? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum,

"I-iya dia berumur sama denganmu, satu sekolah juga dengan denganmu.. ia tinggi dan anak dari keluarga teman bisnis ku yang sangat baik dan ayahnya tertarik padamu." Jawab Jude,,

"Ehh? Ayahnya? ayah boleh aku bertanya? apa alasannya teman ayah ingin berkontrak padaku sebagai istri anaknya selama 2 bulan saja?" tanya Lucy.

"dia berkata pada ayah bahwa ia ingin melatih anaknya menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan bersikap sopan pada orang lain dan menjadi penerus, dia juga berkata bahwa anaknya sangat nakal dan tidak pernah menuruti perkataannya, jadi dia ingin melatih anaknya dengan memohon pada ayah untuk mengontrakmu selama 2 bulan untuk melatih anak itu dan dia membayar kita" jawab Jude dengan penjelasan lengkap.

"baik ayah aku mengerti, aku akan melakukannya jika itu bisa membantu ayah" terang Lucy.

"Lucy anakku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu, kau persis ibumu yang selalu mau menolong orang lain meski sudah menyakiti hatinya" jawab Jude dengan menitikan air mata kembali.

"Orang lain? Kau itu ayahku.. sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu ayahku sendiri" senyum Lucy pada ayahnya.

"Oh ya ayah kapan kita akan bertemu mereka?" tanya Lucy.

"2 hari lagi kita akan bertemu mereka Lucy.." jawab Jude. "Baiklah, kebetulan sekali 1 bulan kedepan adalah liburan musim panas.. aku siap..!"

.

.

.

2 Hari kemudian

TING TONG..! Jude menekan bunyi bel rumah temannya..

pintu pun terbuka dan disambut dengan hangat oleh laki-laki yang berumuran hampir sama dengan Jude.

"ahh Jude kawanku,, apa kabar? Selamat datang di rumahku, wahh.. apa ini putrimu Lucy Heartfillia?" sapa lelaki itu.

"Aku baik kawanku Igneel, terimakasih sudah menyambutku dan putriku" jawab Jude.

"H-Halo paman Igneel aku Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu paman" ucap lucy dengan sedikit gugup.

"Halo juga Lucy, wahh kau manis sekali dan bertambah tinggi dari ingatanku dulu, nah silahkan masuk dulu kita mengobrol didalam, anakku sudah menunggu kalian" jawabnya.

"Bi, cepat katakan pada Natsu tamu kita sudah datang" ucapnya pada pembantunya.

"Natsu?" ucap lucy pada Igneel. "ohh iya natsu anakku yang akan berkontrak denganmu Lucy" jawab Igneel.

"hah? Tidak.. tidak mungkin itu adalah dia, mungkin orang yang berbeda yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya" batin Lucy sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Jude dan Igneel mengobrol sambil berjalan dengan tawaan karna mereka sedang bernostalgia dan bercerita satu sama lain. Rumah itu sangat besar sehingga mereka masih sempat bercerita sambil berjalan.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Lucy dan ayahnya melihat laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dengan rambut pink dan syalnya sambil menyapa Jude dengan sopan.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Aku melihat ayahku tertawa dan tersenyum saat ia sedang bersama paman Igneel. Aku pun ikut senang, karna aku tidak pernah melihat ayah sampai seperti ini.

Tapi.. sesudah aku sampai di ruang tamu, laki-laki itu menyapa ayahku dan aku dengan sopan,, aku pun terdiam dan syok dengan apa yang aku lihat..

dengan spontan

.

.

"NATSUUU..?" semuanya kaget dan menatapku tak terkecuali Natsu.

"hohoho.. rupanya kalian sudah kenal? Kalau begitu bagus lah" ucap paman Igneel sambil tertawa.

"T-tidak tidak mungkin, a-aku akan bersama dengan orang ini selama 2 bulan dan menjadi istri kontraknya? Iyadaaaaa..." aku berteriak dalam pikiranku.

"hahaha.. dasar kau ini, paman Jude mohon silahkan duduk" ucap Natsu.

"hah? Kenapa ia bisa sesopan ini? Bukankah ayah berkata bahwa dia ini nakal dan tidak bisa diatur? Apa mungkin ia dilatih dulu? Untuk apa mengontrakku segala?" batinku

"hohoho... jadi begitu ceritanya rupanya kau ini sekelas dengan Natsu, beruntung sekali anakku bisa sekelas dengan anak manis sepertimu" ucap paman Igneel sesudah aku menjelaskannya.

"ah.. terimakasih paman.." jawabku padanya.

"CIH.." kudengar Natsu mengatakan itu dengan pelan dan hanya aku yang mendengarkannya karna ia duduk di sebelahku.

"orang iniii! Akan kubunuh dia..." batinku dengan kesal dan garis siku yang menghiasi jidatku.

"Lucy kau sudah tau kan kenapa aku mengontrakmu, aku akan menjadikanmu istri untuk anakku, dan tentu saja kalian tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang orang dewasa lakukan, kau hanya akan sekamar dengan Natsu dan tenang saja aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat tidur terpisah untuk kalian, jadi kau hanya akan seperti adik untuknya & tolong bimbing Natsu jadi orang yang dewasa, jadi kau setuju?" jelas paman Igneel dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Iya paman, terimakasih" jawabku..

"YESSS.. aku hanya akan sekamar dengannya dan pisah tempat tidur..!" batinku girang

"nah Lucy kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamar Natsu yang sekarang juga adalah kamarmu dan mengemasi barangmu" ucap paman Igneel padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata "baik paman, arigatou.."

"Natsu cepat antar Lucy ke kamarmu" kata paman kepada Natsu..

"Hn.." Natsu membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sedikit malas-malasan dan meledek ayahnya.

"paman Jude aku permisi" ucap Natsu.

"baik Natsu, tolong bimbing anakku juga" jawab ayahku.

"aku mengerti paman" ucapnya sambil mengantar ku ke kamarnya. Dan ayahku berpamitan pulang pada paman Igneel, meskipun paman sepertinya ingin menahan ayahku untuk melepaskan rasa kangennya. Sebelum aku akan ke kamar Natsu aku memeluk ayahku sambil berkata

"Arigatou Otou-san" mata ayahku sedikit berair saat aku mengatakan itu.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu membawa Lucy ke kamarnya tanpa sedikit kata pun keluar dari mulutnya,

sesampai di kamar Lucy menganga karna tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Kamar Natsu yang besarnya bisa dikatakan bukan kamar tapi melainkan seperti rumah membuat Lucy diam dan syok.

Bagaimana tidak? Di kamarnya ia memiliki ruang tamu sendiri, kamar mandi besar, tv besar, dan bermacam permainan PlayStation dan game lainnya seperti sebuah mall,, dan 2 buah tempat tidur mewah yang terpisah yang di siapkan ayah Natsu.

Natsu lalu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Lucy namun itu belum menyadarkan Lucy. "Oyy.." ucap Natsu. Karna Lucy belum sadar,,

Natsu menciumnya tepat dibibir Lucy "CUP!"

sontak saja hal itu membuat Lucy sadar dan kaget dan menamparnya.. "Hiyyeee...

***plakk**

"k-k-kau! Berani sekali kau menciumku" bentak Lucy pada Natsu.

"Itee.. Salahmu, lagian melamun sampai kayak orang kesurupan" jawab Natsu sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar.

"k-kau,, mencuri ciuman pertamaku" ucap Lucy yang tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah ciuman kedua dari Natsu.

"Pertama? Hoo.. jadi begitu, kau belum pernah berpacaran ya?,, hei.. kau ini sekarang adalah istriku, itu baru ciuman biasa, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih padamu"ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya pada Lucy yang sudah memerah wajahnya.

"ENAK SAJA! Aku hanya istri kontrakmu dan bukan istri sah mu tahu!" jawab Lucy.

"Hoo.. jadi kau pikir aku akan menuruti perkataan ayahku tadi?" ucap Natsu

Hei. Luce.. aku yakin kau sudah mendengar bahwa aku ini nakal dan tidak mau menuruti perkataan ayahku kan? Gihihi" Natsu meledek dan menatap Lucy.

Tiba-tiba Natsu memulai aksinya dengan menggendong Lucy dengan Bridal Style dan membawa Lucy ke kasurnya.

"H-HEI MAU KAU APAKAN AKU?!" ucap Lucy sambil memukuli dada bidang Natsu.

"Apakan? Tentu saja... (melempar Lucy ke kasur dan mengunci tubuh Lucy dengan tubuhnya) menidurimu.." ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy berteriak dan berusaha melepas dirinya.

"Pamaannn..." teriak Lucy.

"Percuma kau memanggil ayahku, kamar ini kedap suara tau!" ucap Natsu pada Lucy. Natsu pun mencium bibir Lucy yang terbuka lebar karna berteriak, sambil menjilati mulut dalam Lucy dengan lembut.

"mmpphh.." ucap Lucy sambil mulutnya diciumi oleh Natsu,, Natsu pun mulai menjilati leher Lucy yang lembut dan wangi dengan lidahnya.

"Natsu..! ahh.." Lucy sedikit mendesah karna Natsu menjilati lehernya dan kembali menciumnya.

"Ahahaha.. kau benar-benar wanita kaku (sambil melepas kunciannya) tapi desahanmu lumayan" kata Natsu padanya sambil menyudahi aksinya. Lucy diam dengan mata yang ditutupi oleh rambut pirangnya, lalu..

***PLAKKK..**

"Kau... brengsek, tidak tau diri dan.. HENTAIII..." Lucy menangis sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Natsu yang memegangi pipi kirinya yang sudah ia tampar 2 kali berturut-turut.

Natsu diam dan tiba-tiba ia.. tersenyum dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya dengan sedikit terlihat gigi taringnya,, sekali lagi ia mengatakan "Dia tidak berubah"

**Wuehh.. chapter 3 selesai.. (sambil rengangin jari-jari tangan) terimakasih ya buat para pembaca setia yang Review dan silent reader.. ^_^**

**Wahh.. ga nyangka ternyata suami kontrak Lucy itu Natsu! OMG Kami-sama apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya?**

**Silahkan baca Chapter selanjutnya.. MINNA IKUYO!**

**RnR yaaa.. ^v^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Who are you?**

Malampun datang menyelimuti rumah itu, ruangan yang mewah dan luas itu serasa dingin dan sepi, padahal 2 orang yang berlawan jenis itu ada di dalam ruangan. Mereka saling diam dan tidak saling berbicara sedikitpun sambil berbaring di ranjang masing-masing.

"huhh.. membosankan" ucap Natsu seakan meledek Lucy. Lucy hanya diam dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Merasa diacuhkan Natsu memanggil

"oy.. Luce.." Lucy tidak menjawab dan malah menutup seluruh kepalanya lagi dengan selimut.

Karna kesal masih diabaikan "OYY..istri kontrak, kau mau kucium lebih parah lagi ya?" ucap Natsu mendekati kasur Lucy. Lucy masih tidak menjawab,

"Hoo.. jadi kau benar-benar mau kucium ya?" Natsu membuka selimut Lucy dan langsung mencium bibir Lucy. Lucy yang kaget langsung mendorong Natsu dan berteriak

"APAA? Tidakkah cukup kau meledekku hari ini?" Lucy membentak Natsu.

"Habis kau diam dan mengabaikanku.." ucap Natsu dengan sikap anak berumur 5 tahun.

"kau tau aku bosan,, tidakkah kau mau main denganku?" Natsu meminta.

"Apanya main? Ini sudah malam, lagipula aku bukan mainanmu!" jawab Lucy.

"hee.. (sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya) kau bisa bermain denganku malam-malam begini, Luce.."

**LUCY P.O.V**

"hee.. kau bisa bermain denganku malam-malam begini, Luce.." ucapnya sambil medekatiku.

"k-k-kau mau apa? Hentai!" dia masih mendekatiku sampai punggungku menyentuh kepala kasur. Tapi.. tiba-tiba ia..

.

.

"Aku mau kau main ini bersamaku" Natsu memegang sebuah kartu permainan sambil memohon padaku. "Pleaseee.. mainlah bersamaku" ucapnya.

"ehhh? Jadi kartu..?" sahutku padanya,,

"hm? Kau pikir apa? Hoo.. kau memikirkan hal-hal mesum ya? (menunjukan cengiran khasnya)"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Hoo.. kau memikirkan hal-hal mesum ya?" Ucap Natsu dengan cengirannya..

"t-tidak tidak aku tak begitu, sudahlah kau bilang kau mau main kartu denganku kan?" jawab Lucy.

"Kau mau? Asyik,, namun.. permainan ini ada aturannya lho!" ucap Natsu.

"aturan? Apa itu?" tanya Lucy heran,,

"jika kau menang kau boleh mengelitikiku sampai kau puas dan jika aku menang maka sebaliknya, kau setuju?" jelas Natsu..

"hmm.. jika aku menang aku dapat membalas Natsu? Nyehehehe.." batin Lucy dengan cengiran dan aura hitam dibelakangnya. "Baik, aku setuju, sekarang ayo kita mulai" Jawab Lucy.

_Permainanpun dimulai! Dan berlanjut sampai ada yang menang.._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan.. kenyataannya!_

"Yeahhhhh... aku menanggg.." ucap Natsu dengan girang.

"aku.. kalah.. huhuhu.." ucap Lucy dengan sedih sambil dikelilingi aura hitam yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"tapi, jika kuperhatikan baik-baik.. Natsu yang tersenyum itu terlihat lebih tampan dan mirip anak-anak." Batin Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"oy.. kau tidak lupakan hukumannya kan? AKU MULAI, hiyaaa.." Natsu mulai mengelitiki tubuh Lucy sampai Lucy tertawa dan menangis karna tidak tahan.

"nyahahahahahahaha... Natsu yamete kudee.." ucap Lucy memohon,

namun Natsu tidak mendengarnya. Natsu mengelitiki Lucy sampai 2 kancing baju Lucy lepas sehingga dadanya sedikit terlihat, dan Natsu tidak sengaja meniban tubuh Lucy.

Berbarengan dengan itu Igneel menuju kamar Natsu untuk melihat kondisi Lucy.

"NATSUUUUU..." teriak Igneel yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya pada Lucy dan membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"Pa-paman?" ucap Lucy kaget. Igneel langsung menarik Lucy

"Lucy.. kau tidak apa-apa nak? Apa Natsu berbuat kasar padamu?" tanya Igneel,,

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman (Lucy lalu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka)".

"Hmm.. jadi begitu ceritanya, paman pikir kau diapa2kan oleh Natsu dan,,, NATSU! Jangan kau jahili Lucy dengan kelakuan nakalmu itu, paham!" ucap Igneel pada Natsu.

"Baiklah Lucy, segeralah tidur sudah jam 12 malam, berhubung bulan ini kau dan Natsu libur, paman akan membawamu dan Natsu untuk jalan-jalan liburan musim panas" ucap Igneel dengan senyuman.

"Baik paman, arigatou.." ucap Lucy. "Selamat malam Natsu, Lucy" ucap Igneel sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka.

**Keesokan Harinya..**

"Natsu.. Natsu.. hei bangunlah.." ucap Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu namun Natsu tidak merespon Lucy,, "Natsu.. Natsu.." sekali lagi Lucy yang berusaha membangunkan Natsu.

"Luce.. aku menunggumu sangat lama dan menemukanmu sekarang" sahut Natsu yang masih tidur dan bermimpi. Kata-kata Natsu membuat Lucy bengong dan berkata

"Kau ini mimpi apa sih? Ayo cepat bangun..." Lucy kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Natsu.

"Engghh.. Luce ada apa? Kau mau tidur bersamaku?" Sahut Natsu yang sudah bangun namun setengah sadar.

Lucy yang kesal atas perkataan Natsu berkata "Ada apa? Dan.. kau bilang apa tadi! Rasakan ini Hentaiii..." ucap Lucy dengan memukul kepala Natsu dengan bantal sambil di selubungi aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Itee.. tch tch tch.." seru Natsu sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul.

"Cepat bersiaplah Natsu,, aku sebagai istri kontrakmu tidak akan hanya memanjakanmu disini tetapi juga akan mengaturmu dengan keras!" ucap Lucy.

"Huh?" gumam Natsu,, "apa?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Kau tidak pernah memanjakanku tau, sekarang manjakan aku dulu baru kau boleh mengaturku" ucap Natsu kembali menjahili Lucy.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy.

"hah.. sudahlah lupakan" sahut Natsu lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu membalikan badan dan mendorong Lucy ketempat tidurnya,,

"Kyaa.." teriak Lucy.

"hei.. kau ini tidak berubah ya, sulit melupakanmu dengan wajah galakmu itu" ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy bingung dan memerah lalu mencium kening Lucy.

"Nah.. aku mandi dulu" ucap Natsu kemudian meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"apa maksudnya dengan tidak berubah dan melupakan? Kenapa ia bermimpi menungguku dan menemukanku? Apa maksud semua itu?" ucap Lucy yang bingung atas semua perkataan Natsu.

"Natsu aku membuatkan coklat panas untukmu" ucap Lucy pada Natsu yang sudah selesai mandi dengan berpakaian t-shirt putih dan celana jeans serta syal kesayangannya.

"Arigatou Luce.." sahut Natsu sambil meminum minuman buatan Lucy.

"Hmm.." Natsu memandang Lucy dengan mata onyx-nya yang disipitkan.

"eh.. ada apa?" tanya Lucy heran,,

"Oy.. Luce.. ada kecoa di rambutmu" jawab Natsu..

"Eckkkk... iyaaaa..." teriak Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu,,

"Wuahahaha.. kau benar-benar tidak berubah Luce.. nyahahaha.." ucap Natsu senang karna berhasil mengerjainya.

"Natsu...! (sambil melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Natsu)

tapi.. kenapa kau bilang aku tidak berubah? Seakan-akan kau mengenalku sejak lama"

**NATSU P.O.V**

"Natsu...!" ia mendorongku karna keisenganku.

"tapi.. kenapa kau bilang aku tidak berubah? Seakan-akan kau mengenalku sejak lama, apa itu benar Natsu?" Luce bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa aku pada Luce sekarang. Tapi aku hanya senang akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya.

"tuan muda Natsu dan nona Lucy, Igneel-sama sudah menunggu kalian di ruang tamu" ucap pelayanku kepada kami berdua. Aku menarik tangan Luce

"Ikuyo.. Luce.."

"eh? Hem.." angguknya dan kamipun keluar dan aku menggandeng tangan Luce.

**Author: Selesaiii.. Chapter 4 selesai!**

**Gray: oy, oy, kenapa disini cuman ada Lucy dan Natsu? Aku dikemanainn?**

**Natsu: wahahaha.. rasakan itu Ice Brain**

**Erza: *dugghh (menendang Gray & Natsu) sudah,, diam! Kau tau aku belum muncul samasekali dari awal, padahal aku sudah berlatih untuk tampil (dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya sambil mengarahkan pedang platinanya ke arah Author)**

**Author: Hiyeeeee..! aye.. Erza.. T_T**

**Selanjutnya, apa yang akan terjadi antara mereka? Apa hubungan Natsu pada Lucy? Kenapa Natsu menyembunyikannya? Baca terus yaa.. MINNA IKUYO!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**He Choose Me**

"Wuahh... Paman ini dimana?" tanya Lucy pada Igneel sambil melihat ke arah laut yang sangat indah.

"Ini adalah pantai milik keluarga Dragneel Lucy, kau suka? Ohh.. paman lupa, akan ada anak perempuan yang sudah seperti kakak Natsu akan datang kesini juga, dia 2 tahun lebih tua dari kalian" jawab Igneel sambil tersenyum.

"wahh.. benarkah paman? Sepertinya dia baik paman" ucap Lucy senang.

Namun berbeda dengan Natsu yang berkeringat dingin dan diam setelah ayahnya mengatakan tentang perempuan itu.

"Iya, dia memang anak yang baik yang bisa kuandalkan untuk mengawasi Natsu jika aku ke luar negri, kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap Igneel.

Tiba-tiba Lucy melihat kearah wanita cantik yang menghampiri mereka dengan rambut Scarletnya dan memakai kacamata hitam sambil membawa laki-laki seumuran kami dengan rambut biru tua.

"yo.. paman Igneel, sudah lama sekali.. bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa wanita berambut scarlet itu.

"ohh.. Erza.. aku baik saja, terimakasih kau mau menemani mereka selama disini" senyum Igneel padanya.

"tidak apa-apa paman lagipula aku sudah menggangap Natsu seperti adikku" ucap Erza sambil tersenyum. Namun Natsu tidak ingin melihatnya dan seperti orang ketakutan.

"Gray?" panggil Lucy pada orang yang datang bersama Erza.

"Oh kau Lucy ya? Kau satu kelas dengan Natsu dan adikku Gray kan? Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari paman, senang bertemu denganmu" sapa Erza lembut pada Lucy.

"ohh.. jadi kau istri kontrak Flamehead ya Lucy, dia manusia terburuk kan?" kata Gray pada Lucy.

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Natsu pada Gray.

"Kau manusia terburuk!" ucap Gray meledek Natsu.

BUGH.. BUGH.. BUGH.. (Natsu dan Gray bertengkar dengan aura api mengelilingi mereka).

Namun!

.

.

"DUACKKK..."

Wajah mereka berdua dipukul Erza dengan aura hitam yang lebih kuat mengelilingi Erza

"hiyeee..." Lucy loncat dan memasang wajah menganga. "Kowaii.." batin Lucy.

"apa yang kalian lakukan! kalian lupa apa yang kuajarkan pada kalian?" ucap Erza sambil memegang kerah baju Natsu dan Gray.

"Ayee..." ucap Natsu dan Gray sambil duduk ala orang jepang dengan wajah bonyok mereka.

"Paman, Lucy maafkan aku.. aku seharusnya mengajarkan sopan santun pada mereka dengan lebih baik lagi" ucap Erza sambil menundukan kepala.

"hoho.. tidak apa Erza, kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" ucap Igneel.

"Lucy, paman minta maaf.. paman tidak bisa menemani kalian liburan, alasan paman memanggil Erza yaitu untuk menggantikan paman, kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Igneel pada Lucy.

"KAMI KEBERATANNN!" sela Natsu dan Gray.

"Hmmm?! Kalian keberatan?" tengok Erza pada mereka dengan wajah jahat dan aura hitam.

"hahaha.. (tawa Lucy) tentu saja tidak paman, aku malah senang karna aku punya teman perempuan selama liburanku, aku akan membuatkan kue kesukaanku untuk mereka malam ini, strawberry cake" ucap Lucy pada Igneel & Erza.

"k-kau bisa membuat kue strawberry?" tanya Erza pada Lucy dengan mata berbinar.

"iya aku sangat suka membuat kue, dulu ketika aku kecil ibuku sering membuat itu untukku, kau menyukai kue strawberry Erza?" Tanya Lucy balik kepada Erza.

"Sangat aku sangat menyukainya, arigatou Lucy" senyum Erza dengan mata berbinar kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi ke resort sekarang,,, Erza, Lucy, Gray,, paman pamit dulu karna paman masih memiliki pekerjaan, bersenang-senanglah kalian disini.. jaa ne" ucap Igneel sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

_**di resort!**_

"wuahh.. segarnya.." ucap Lucy yang sedang mandi di pemandian air panas bersama Erza.

"hem.. kau benar sekali Lucy.." sahut Erza sambil menggosok tangannya.

"Jadi.. kaulah yang dipilih Natsu, Lucy? Berjuanglah, aku mengandalkanmu" ucap Erza pada Lucy yang membuat Lucy keselek.

"uhuk.. uhuk.. k-kau bicara apa Erza? Pamanlah yang memilihku bukan Natsu" jawab Lucy dengan wajah memerah.

"Paman? Jadi kau tidak tau, paman hanya mengikuti perkataan Natsu, apa yang Natsu suka dia juga akan menyukainya" ucap Erza.

"Natsu? Aku tidak mengerti Erza, maukah kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Lucy heran dengan ucapan Erza.

"Begini,, kebetulan aku sedang berada di rumah Natsu dan menemani mereka di ballroom, paman menyuruh Natsu untuk memilih wanita berkelas pilihan paman yang berjejer di depan mereka untuk menjadi istri kontrak Natsu, Namun tidak satupun perempuan itu yang menarik perhatian Natsu,, paman memaksa Natsu harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, namun Natsu yang ingin memilih sendiri" jelas Erza.

**Flashback!**

"Natsu kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka! Ayah tidak mau tahu!" ucap Igneel dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak,, mereka semua payah! Lihat itu, bahkan ada wanita yang memakai lipstik seperti nenek-nenek diskotik.. wahahaha" ucap Natsu dengan tawaan dan menunjuk tangannya ke arah wanita itu.

"aku tidak ingin penjelasanmu! Aku ingin kau sekarang.." ucapan Igneel dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Ini.. aku ingin anak perempuan ini yang menjadi istri kontrakku" ucap Natsu sambil melempar foto beserta data wanita pilihannya ke arah meja.

"wuahh.. heartfillia? Ini adalah anak dari sahabatku Jude Heartfillia, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Igneel penasaran.

"dia kebetulan adalah teman sekelasku ayah, aku hanya ingin bersama dia seperti dulu ketika aku kecil" terang Natsu pada Igneel.

"hoho.. pilihanmu boleh juga, kebetulan Jude adalah sahabat baikku, aku akan segera menghubungi dia" ucap Igneel pada Natsu.

**End of flashback!**

"Ehhh? Benarkah, aku tidak percaya.." ucap Lucy dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"tapi.. tadi kau bilang Natsu mengatakan hanya ingin bersamaku seperti dulu? Aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu Natsu sebelumnya.." tanya Lucy bingung kepada Erza.

"aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya, aku sering merawat Natsu dari dulu dan baru kali itu aku terkejut dia memilih perempuan dengan meneliti datamu dengan sangat rinci yang paling malas ia lakukan selama ini, karna aku tidak pernah melihat Natsu tertarik pada orang lain" jelas Erza.

"H-ha? Tidak mungkin mungkin dia hanya ingin menjahiliku saja, baiklah akan kutanyakan itu padanya nanti" jawab Lucy.

Kemudian mereka mengenakan handuk dan keluar dari pemandian.

.

.

Lucy selesai membuatkan kue yang ia janjikan tadi pada Erza dan membawakannya ke ruang yang dipersiapkan oleh Erza dengan meja pendek ala jepang untuk menyantap kue itu.

"Sudah siapp..." ucap Lucy sambil mengangkat kue strawberry itu.

"Woahhh..." ucap Erza, Natsu dan Gray.

Lucy memotong-motong kue itu dan membagikannya pada piring Erza pertama, lalu ke piring Gray,, Namun...

"Aku duluan..! Icebrain, minggir kau" Natsu mendorong Gray dan kemudian Gray jatuh dan menyenggol kue Erza!

"KA-LI-AN!" kesal Erza dengan mata monsternya.

"Duackk..! bugh.. bugh.. bugh.. prang...!"

Pukulan Erza membuat wajah mereka menjadi seperti orang yang sudah tidak dikenali (alias bonyok).

"ku-kueku.." ucap Erza dengan sedih dengan mata yang ditutupi rambut merah tuanya.

"hahaha.. tenang saja Erza aku sudah membuatkanmu satu lagi kue utuh yang memang kusimpan special untukmu" senyum Lucy pada Erza.

"Be-benarkah..? ARIGATOUU LUCY.." Erza memeluk Lucy dengan senang.

"Itadakimasu.. emm... Oishii.." ucap Erza, Natsu dan Gray dengan wajah berbinar saat menyantap kue Lucy.

Sesudah makan kue mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing terkecuali Lucy yang membereskan piring dan tanpa sadar Natsu disampingnya.

"Natsu? Kau tidak ke kamarmu? biar aku yang membereskan ini" ucap Lucy

"engghh.. aku masih lapar" jawab Natsu dengan memegang perutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"ehh? Lapar, kau mau aku buatkan mie instan?" tawar Lucy

"tidak, aku tidak mau mie, aku mau,,, inii.." Natsu mendekati Lucy lalu memakan sisa krim kue di bibir Lucy dengan menciumnya dan menjilatinya sampai membuat wajah Lucy memerah dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"ahh.. aku baru kenyangg.. selamat malam Luce.." ucap Natsu lalu pergi sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

.

.

"HENTAIIII..." teriak Lucy yang baru sadar sambil melempar baskom ke arah Natsu yang sudah jauh. "dasar mesum, urghh.."

"tok.. tok.. tok.." suara pintu berbunyi dan Lucy membukakan "iya.. sebentar"

Namun, saat Lucy membuka pintunya tidak ada orang diluar. "ehh siapa ya tadi?" ucap Lucy dengan sedikit gemetar sambil memandang keluar.

"Lu-pinn.." terdengar suara paras yang memanggil Lucy dan membuat Lucy merinding.

"eckkk... NATSUUUU..." Lucy berteriak dan berlari dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Natsu.

"OYY.. membuat kaget saja, ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu membuka pintu dengan wajah kaget.

"h-h-h-h-hantu.. na-na-natsu.." ucap Lucy sambil bergetar dan menunjuk ke arah samping.

"Hantu? Kau bercanda? Sudahlah kembali ke kamarmu, aku akan mengantarmu.." ucap Natsu sambil menggandeng Lucy dan mengantar ke kamarnya.

"e-em.." ucap Lucy agak tenang dengan digandeng Natsu.

"sudah tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang terjadi, sekarang kau tidurlah" ucap Natsu dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat Lucy tenang dan memerah.

"U-um arigatou Natsu" ucap Lucy pada Natsu.

Natsu kembali menyelimuti Lucy dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aneh.. baru kali ini aku melihat Natsu seperti laki-laki sejati, perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti pernah mengalami hal ini.." batin Lucy dengan wajah yang sembraut merah.

Namun,,

"CTAARRR.." suara petir sangat keras dan disusul suara orang berteriak

"Lu-tan!"

"HIYEEEE... ERZA,, GRAY,,, NATSUUU,,," teriak Lucy yang berlari keluar kamar dan kembali menggedor pintu-pintu kamar Erza, Gray dan Natsu.

Namun, Erza dan Gray sudah tertidur pulas dan hanya Natsu yang membuka pintu karna pendengarannya yang tajam.

"BERISIKKK... " teriak Natsu sambil membuka pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Na-natsu suara itu terdengar lagi" jelas Lucy pada Natsu.

"Suara? Apanya suara? kau memang masih takut petir ya? Ucap Natsu.

"bu-bukan Cuma pet~~ ehh.. darimana kau tau aku takut petir?" tanya Lucy bingung.

Natsu hanya diam dan pura-pura bingung "hee..? umm.. sudahlah kau bilang ada suara lain, memangnya suara apa?" Jawab Natsu sambil mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"um.. suara itu tadi memanggil ku Lu-pin lalu Lu-tan" Lucy bergetar sambil ketakutan.

"hemm.. sepertinya aku tau itu apa.." terang Natsu sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"a-apa itu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"sudahlah.. kau lebih baik tidak usah tau, kau mau aku antar lagi ke kamarmu?" tawar Natsu.

"eto.. ano.. Natsu! Boleh.. aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut sendirian di kamarku" ucap Lucy sambil memerah.

"hmm? Kau tidak takut padaku?" ucap Natsu meledek sambil menunjukan wajah iblisnya dan mata onyxnya.

"t-tidak,, aku lebih takut pada suara itu sekarang" jawab Lucy gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"baik, masuklah" Natsu mempersilahkan Lucy masuk ke kamarnya.

Sesaat kemudian! "hm.. kau mencari apa?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang memeriksa lemari kamar Natsu.

"aku mencari selimut, aku akan tidur dilantai, apa tidak ada selimut extra disini?" tanya Lucy sambil merogoh-rogoh lemari.

"di lantai? Hem.. jika kau tidur di lantai aku akan menciummu lebih parah! Kau mau?" ucap Natsu dengan cengiran seramnya.

**Selesaii.. ^0^ chapter 5 selesai...**

**Erza: hem.. hem.. kerja bagus Author akhirnya aku bisa mendapat peranku..**

**Natsu & Gray: Kenapa kau mau memasukan Erza!?**

***Duackkk**

**Erza: APA KALIAN BILANG ( meninju Natsu & Gray dengan aura iblis)**

**RnR ya kawan, biar aku tau cerita aku ini jelek dan harus dilanjutin atau engga ^v^**

**Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Natsu dan Lucy? Apa identitas Natsu akan terbuka di chapter berikutnya? Dan siapa yang menggangu Lucy? BACA TERUSSS...**

**Yoshh.. MINNA,, IKUYO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your wound**

"jika kau tidur di lantai aku akan menciummu lebih parah! Kau mau?" ucap Natsu dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi kau mau aku tidur dimana?! Cuma ada satu kasur disini!" bentak Lucy.

"tentu saja dikasurku.." ucap Natsu santai yang membuat Lucy blushing.

"kalau ayahku dan erza tau kau tidur di lantai kamarku dan kau sakit,, bisa-bisa mereka memukuliku karna tidak bertanggung jawab pada istri kontrakku" ucap Natsu sambil memeluk dirinya dengan wajah berkeringat karna membayangkan Erza memukulinya.

"ba-baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau jangan macam-macam ya!" ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk ke wajah Natsu.

"kau ini selalu memikirkan hal mesum ya?" sahut Natsu.

"KAU YANG MESUM!" bentak Lucy tidak terima.

Natsu menggeser tubuhnya membagi lahan kasur dengan Lucy, dan membelakangi Lucy yang naik kekasurnya dan tidur disebelahnya.

namun Natsu tidak bisa tidur, mengingat Lucy berada satu kasur dengannya.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Aku tidak tenang karna Luce berada satu kasur denganku,,,

Meski aku sering menjahilinya tetap saja aku tidak tenang.. karna bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki.

"Luce.. Luce.." aku memanggil namanya berharap ia masih bangun.

Karna tidak ada jawaban aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihatnya,, tetapi...

*doeng.. wajahku memerah seketika, karna jarak wajah & tubuh Luce terlalu dekat dengan bibirku ditambah bajunya sedikit terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihat dada besarnya dengan jelas.

"a-a-a Lu-luce,,"

aku gugup dan memerah layaknya kepiting rebus dan rasanya darah di hidungku akan keluar, saat aku memerhatikan dadanya dan kejantananku yang disentuh lututnya serta wajahnya yang manis,

aku baru sadar ternyata Luce benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang wanita dibandingkan Luce yang dulu.

aku benar-benar ingin mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu dan memeluknya, namun aku menahan hasratku padanya.

akupun membalik tubuhku seperti semula.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu membalikan badannya seperti semula meskipun wajahnya masih memerah.

Namun Lucy..

"siapa namamu laki-laki bertopi? Aku merindukanmu" ucap Lucy bermimpi.

Natsu yang kaget dengan ucapan Lucy membalik tubuhnya kembali, dan...

"Mmpphh.." gumam Natsu yang dicium Lucy dan dipeluk oleh Lucy yang sedang bermimpi.

Natsu memerah karna kejantanan Natsu menempel pada kewanitaan Lucy akibat pelukan Lucy yang kencang.

Natsu terangsang dengan yang Lucy lakukan, namun ia menahan diri untuk mengendalikan hasratnya.

"Tahan Natsu tahan.. aku harus mengendalikan diriku" batin Natsu sambil melepas pelukan dan ciuman Lucy perlahan. Namun,,

"Mmmpphhh..." gumam Natsu lebih karna Lucy memeluknya lebih erat dan menciumnya sampai bibir Natsu terbuka lebar.

"dia ini mimpi apa sih?! A-aku.."

Natsu yang tidak tahan akhirnya memeluk Lucy dan memegang rambut Lucy kemudian balas menciumnya dan menutup wajah mereka dengan selimut.

Alasanku menutupnya dengan selimut agar tidak ada yang melihat dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Alasan pertama adalah.. "ERZA!"

"Aku hanya berani mencium dan memeluknya saja dan tidak lebih.." batin Natsu yang masih memeluk dan berciuman dengan lucy di bawah selimut.

**..keesokannya sekitar jam 5 pagi..**

"Hangat.. apa ini?"

Lucy tersadar bahwa ia telah memeluk Natsu dan tangan Natsu yang sedang memegang rambutnya ditambah nafas nafsu yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Na-natsu?! Hentaii.." batinnya dengan wajah memerah,, "tapi.. sepertinya aku yang memeluknya karna bermimpi! Apa yang kulakukan!" batin Lucy

" Huhh.. (Lucy menghela nafas) tapi aku juga sudah menumpang di kamarnya ditambah,, dia masih sangat pulas.. ucap Lucy pelan dengan tersenyum "ehh.. tunggu! tanda luka dilehernya itu,, sepertinya aku kenal, dimana ya?" batin Lucy sambil bertanya-tanya.

"hmm.. baik aku akan menanyakan padanya secara lengkap nanti,, tapi.. wajahnya sangat damai ketika ia tidur, hihi.. dia lucu juga" ucap Lucy pelan sambil mengusap rambut merah muda Natsu dan mencubit pipinya.

Baiklah aku akan memasak makanan untuk mereka,, ucap Lucy sambil menyelimuti Natsu dan turun dari tempat tidur pelan-pelan.

Saat Lucy sedang memasak di dapur resort, ia memikirkan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"kenapa aku kepikiran karna luka itu ya? Tapi.. yang aku tau hanya dia laki-laki bertopi itu yang memiliki luka di leher seperti itu" batin Lucy sambil memotong bawang.

"tidak mungkin itu Natsu kan,, lagipula Natsu tidak memakai topi.. tetapi..."

"awww,,," tangan Lucy teriris pisau karna melamun.

"kau ini.. kalau memasak jangan melamun,, lihat tangan cantikmu itu terpotong" ucap seseorang yang ternyata Gray yang sudah bangun dan kebetulan ke dapur.

"ah.. Gray, haha aku memang ceroboh" ucap Lucy sambil tertawa.

"kemarikan tanganmu.." Gray mengambil tangan Lucy kemudian menyedot jari Lucy yang terluka.

"e-eh..? Gray aku tidak apa,, kau tidak usah repot-rep.. Mmpphh..." mulut Lucy dibekap oleh Gray yang menciumnya secara langsung.

Gray mencium bibir Lucy yang membuat wajah Lucy memerah kemudian...

"DUAKKK.. berani sekali kau ICE BRAINN!" Natsu tiba-tiba memukul Gray sampai Graypun terpental.

"Na-Natsu" ucap Lucy sambil menghela nafas karna kaget dengan apa yang Gray lakukan.

"WOYY,, ICE BRAIN BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUMNYA.. grrr.." bentak Natsu yang jengkel dengan yang Gray lakukan sambil menunjukan wajah marah kocaknya.

"iteeeee.. hah? Dia baru istri kontrakmu kan? Jadi aku masih bebas hahaha" ucap Gray sambil tertawa meledek.

"brengsek kau! Kalau kau bukan adik Erza sudah kubunuh kau!" ucap Natsu menantang Gray.

"kau berani? FLAMEHEAD!" sahut Gray yang menantang Natsu balik.

"Luce! kau kembali ke kamarku...!" perintah Natsu.

"OYY.. Luce.." ucap Natsu sekali lagi.

Namun Lucy tidak menjawab.

"hei.. kau tidak mendenga.. LUCEEE..." ucap Natsu sambil membalik badannya dan kaget melihat Lucy pingsan dengan mata _ yang mungkin karna syok.

"hah? Kenapa dia pingsan" ucap Gray polos.

"ITU GARA-GARA KAU" bentak Natsu kesal.

Natsu dengan cepat membawa Lucy ke kamarnya dan segera meletakkan Lucy di tempat tidurnya. Natsu segera keluar dan meminta bantuan Erza.

.

.

"Kau.. siapa namamu?" ucap teman Lucy si laki-laki bertopi.

"aku Lucy, kau?" jawab Lucy kepada laki-laki kecil bertopi itu.

"oh Aku.." sahut laki-laki itu dan..

"hei.. aku menemukan anak itu! Kemari kau anak nakal, berani sekali kau kabur" teriak seorang kakek dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya dengan baju hitam dan kacamata hitam yang adalah bodyguard yang berjumlah sekitar 7 orang.

"ka-kakek.. tidak,, jangan bawa aku.. Lucyyyy..." teriak anak laki-laki bertopi itu.

.

.

"Tidak.. jangan pergi! Hah, hah, hah" Tiba-tiba Lucy tersadar dari mimpinya,

dan bangun sambil menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"Luce.. kau sudah sadar? kepalamu sakit? Kau mau minum obat? Ini kubawakan air putih" ucap Natsu yang sangat khawatir pada Lucy.

"Lucy kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza yang tidak kalah khawatir.

"Gommene Lucy" ucap Gray sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan merasa bersalah.

Lucy menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat Natsu.

"eh.. Natsu, kalian,, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Lucy yang kebingungan.

"kau pingsan setelah dicium Gray" ucap Erza sambil menatap Gray sinis.

"Go-gommene Lucy" sahut Gray sambil berkeringat dingin karna ditatap sinis Erza.

"o-oh iya.. aku baru ingat (ucap Lucy dengan memerah)"

"HEI, DENGAR! JIKA KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUN.." ucap Natsu terpotong.

"diamm...!" Erza memotong. "Lucy baru bangun, sebaiknya kalian bertengkar diluar!" bentak Erza sambil menendang mereka berdua ke luar.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja? Kau ingin pindah ke kamarku atau kurangkul kau ke kamarmu?" tawar Erza pada Lucy.

"aku tidak apa-apa Erza, kau tidak usah khawatir.. aku nyaman disini, lagipula Natsu sudah mengizinkan aku" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan menjagamu disini, kau sudah kuanggap adikku,, jadi kalau perlu apa-apa bilanglah" sahut Erza tersenyum. Namun,, "Drrttt.. (handphone Erza bergetar)"

"ya, halo?... APA! Jellal? Baik aku kesana sekarang" ucap Erza yang terkejut dan memutuskan sambungan.

"Erza ada apa? Kau sepertinya sangat khawatir" ucap Lucy yang mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat khawatir pada Erza.

"Lucy maafkan aku, teman baikku Jellal masuk rumah sakit.. aku minta maaf karna membatalkan janjiku padamu,, aku.." sahut Erza dengan wajah menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa Erza,, (potong Lucy) temanmu pasti sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, pergilah aku sangat baik kok sekarang, lihat.." ucap Lucy sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya agar Erza tidak khawatir.

"Lucy.. Arigatou, aku akan memanggil Natsu segera untuk menjagamu" Erza tersenyum kemudian ia bergegas keluar dan memanggil Natsu.

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"Luce,, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy dengan wajah masam.

"iya aku baik, tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak mau menatapku" ucap Lucy heran.

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Natsu sambil memalingkan mata onyxnya dan memajukan mulutnya.

"hee.. benarkah? Kau lucu juga dengan wajah seperti itu hahaha" ucap Lucy meledek dan tertawa manis.

"oyy,, (Natsu memerah) dan "Brukk.."

"Kau.."

"aku masih belum terima kau dicium oleh orang lain meskipun itu temanku sendiri" jelas Natsu sambil menimpa badan Lucy.

"a-a-apa maksudmu? Cepat menyingkir" ucap Lucy dengan wajah memerah.

Tiba-tiba Natsu langsung mencium Lucy lebih bernafsu dari biasanya.

"mmphhh... enghh..." gumam Lucy.

"ini hukumanmu, jika kau melakukan itu dengan orang lain lagi... aku akan melakukan hal lebih padamu" ucap Natsu dengan mata onyx seriusnya dan bibir basahnya sesudah melepaskan ciuman itu dari Lucy.

Lucy memerah dan hanya menganguk.

"bagus, kau anak manis.." Natsu tersenyum dan kembali mencium Lucy.

"ah.. sudah Natsu.." Lucy mendorong Natsu, namun Natsu mencium Lucy kembali dan mendekap kepalanya.

_**Tiba-tiba..**_

"Lu-tan, Lu-tannn.. keluarlah,, aku tau kau disana" ucap suara seseorang yang sempat meneror Lucy pada malam hari kemarin.

"CIH.. siapa sih? Menggangu saja" ucap Natsu yang melepaskan ciumannya dari Lucy dan menengokkan kepalanya dengan rambut merah mudanya yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan berposisi di atas Lucy.

"hah, hah, Natsu suara itu yang menerorku semalam.." ucap Lucy sambil mengambil nafasnya yang berada di bawah Natsu.

"biar aku lihat," Natsu membuka jendela kamarnya.

"hooo... sudah kuduga itu kau, jadi kau yang menggangu istriku! menggangu kesenangan orang saja" teriak Natsu kepada orang itu.

"siapa yang menggangu istrimu! Dasar kau perebut pacar orang" ucap orang situ lagi.

"hahaha.. akulah yang mendapatkannya, karna itu kau pergi sana.. weeekk.." ucap Natsu meledek sambil menarik matanya dengan jari telunjuk dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Natsu siapa itu?" tanya Lucy sambil mendekati jendela.

"hah? Emm.. kau.. DANN?" ucap Lucy kaget melihat teman sekolah dasarnya.

_**Beberapa saat Natsu dan Lucy mempersilahkan Dan masuk ke resort dan mengobrol.**_

"benarkah kau Dan? Aku tidak percaya kita bisa bertemu, Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Lu-tann.. aku merindukanmu.. aku sempat bertemu ayahmu saat menuju pulang sendirian, setelah aku tanya dimana, dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku.." jawab Dan dengan girang sambil menunjukan wajah kocaknya.

"oh.. jadi begitu, tapi kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"dia bekerja di pantai ini, dia adalah kepercayaan ayahku untuk menjaga resort ini, CIH.. menggangu saja, pulang sana ketempatmu!" Natsu menjelaskan sambil membentak Dan untuk pulang.

"heii.. jangan kira karna kau anak tuan Igneel, aku akan mendengarkanmu ya! (bentak Dan pada Natsu),, ah Lu-Chan kau mau jalan-jalan denganku, mari kita bernostalgiaa.. (ajak Dan pada Lucy dengan gaya merayu anehnya.

"ah, boleh.. tapi jika kau orang yang semalam memanggilku, kenapa saat aku membukakan pintu tidak ada orang?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"begini.." Dan menjelaskan.

**Flashback!**

"ahhh.. Lu-pin disini, aku harus menemuinya" ucap Dan sambil memandang resort Lucy.

"Lu-tann... *tok *tok *tok" Dan mengetuk pintu.

"iya aku datang,, lho tidak ada orang" ucap Lucy sambil membuka pintu dengan keras.

"DUAKK.. a-a-a-a" ucap Dan kesakitan karna tertinju pintu dan jatuh kesamping

Karna Dan terlalu dekat dengan pintu akhirnya ia terpukul dengan pintu yang Lucy buka dengan keras.

"HAA... LU-LU KAU TEGA SEKALI.. tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan memanggil dari jendela" ucap Dan dengan semangat.

"Lu-Lu.." teriak Dan mengarah ke jendela kamar Lucy.

"hah tidak ada jawaban? Apa dia tidur? Hmm.. baiklah aku akan kesini besok pagi2" ucap Dan.

**End of flashback!**

"begitulah.." ucap Dan selesai menjelaskan.

"woaa.. Gommene Gommene Dan,, aku tidak tau kau terpukul pintuku" ucap Lucy merasa bersalah.

"tidak apa Lu-pin, demi kau aku rela terpukul apapun, bahkan jika hatiku terpuk.." ucapan Dan terpotong.

"BUGHH.. (Natsu memukul wajah Dan) ini,, kau bilang tidak apa-apa kan terpukul oleh apapun,, wahahaha" ucap Natsu dengan tertawa khasnya.

"SIALAN KAU.. KALAU KAU TIDAK BERSAMA LU-LU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU" bentak Dan kesal dengan wajah marah kocaknya.

"hei.. sudah, sudah.. Dan kau sudah makan? Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Aku yang akan memasak" tawar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"TENTU LU-CHAN" jawab Dan girang.

_**..Di meja makan..**_

Mereka makan pagi bersama, Lucy duduk disebelah Natsu dan Gray duduk disebelah Dan.

"itadakimasu,," ucap mereka dan melahap makanan.

"wahh.. enak sekali, masakan Lu-lu memang luar biasa" ucap Dan sambil melahap makanan.

"benarkah? terimakasih" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian disaat makan, Gray dan Dan menatap Lucy yang sedang menyedot mie dan sosis dengan bibir mungilnya,, sontak saja mereka menelan air liur dan wajah mereka memerah.

Namun Natsu menyadari bahwa mereka memerhatikan Lucy.

" *brakk,, oy.. apa yang kalian lihat?" ucap Natsu sambil mengebrak meja dan menyipitkan mata onyxnya.

"Natsu?" ucap Lucy heran.

"BERISIK.." sahut Gray dan Dan. Akhirnya merekapun saling tatap menatap satu sama lain dengan mata jengkel.

"hah? Apa yang terjadi?" Lucy heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

**..Malam harinya..**

Lucy yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu ternyata tertidur di sofa. Natsu datang ke ruang tamu dan kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lu-Luce!" ucap Natsu kaget ketika ia melihat rok pendek Lucy yang terangkat dan baju Lucy yang terbuka sehingga menunjukan celana dalam dan dada besarnya.

"gleg.. (Natsu menelan ludah) kau ini,, kalau seperti ini akan ada banyak ular yang akan siap memangsamu." Ucap Natsu sambil memandang wajah Lucy dari dekat.

Natsu membawa Lucy ke kamar dengan menggedong ala bridal style. Namun baju Lucy menjadi lebih terbuka lebar sehingga dadanya lebih sangat terlihat dan membuat Natsu salah tingkah dan memerah.

**..Keesokan harinya..**

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang membawa tas besarnya.

"hem.." ucap Lucy sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

2 minggu telah berlalu, Liburan mereka telah selesai di resort milik Natsu dan tiba saatnya mereka kembali pulang. Lucy berpamitan dengan Dan.. kemudian Gray juga sudah pulang duluan dengan mobil pribadinya.

"wahh.. masih ada 2 minggu lagi liburan kita, apa yang akan kita lakukan dirumah?" tanya Lucy bersemangat di dalam mobil.

"emm.. bagaimana kalau tidur denganku?" tanya Natsu sambil nyengir.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" bentak Lucy pada Natsu.

"hahaha" Natsu tertawa.

**Yapp.. chapter 6 akhirnya terselesaikan ^_^**

**Ann seneng banget Terimakasih sudah ada yang mau membaca dan meriview ^v^**

**Semoga tidak bosan ya membaca FF aku.. ^o^**

**Yosh.. Ikuyo to the next chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Double Date**

"ahh..." Natsu membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk. "Natsu lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana" ucap Lucy sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan memakai bathrobe.

"hngg? Iya sebentar, sebelum itu.." *Brakk.. Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan menidurkan Lucy disebelahnya sambil memeluk Lucy yang baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai bathrobe.

"aku lelah,, temani aku sebentar.." Natsu memeluk Lucy sambil tiduran dengan mata tertutup. "e-ehh..? ada apa denganmu.."

*DRRTT.. DRRTT.. (handphone Lucy bergetar).

"ah? Handphoneku.. Natsu sebentar.." Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan melepaskan pelukan Natsu.

"ya, halo?" "ahh.. Lu-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu" ucap si penelpon.

"Levy-chan? Ahh aku baik.. aku juga sangat rindu padamu."

"Lu-chan kau mau tidak besok jalan-jalan bersamaku? Aku juga membawa pacarku, nanti akan kuperkenalkan padamu,, bagaimana?" tanya Levy mengajak Lucy.

"wahh.. Kau punya pacar Levy? Senangnya, aku mau kok,, baik besok kita bertemu di tengah kota Magnolia oke"

"benarkah Lu-chan? Asikk.. aku juga senang sekali.. baiklah sampai bertemu besok,, jaa ne.." sahut Levy gembira.

"siapa itu? Menggangu saja!" Natsu bangun dengan wajah kesal.

"ah.. telpon dari Levy-chan, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan besok dan memperkenalkan pacarnya.. wah sepertinya asyik" ucap Lucy bersemangat.

"hah? Levy.. ohh teman dekatmu itu, dia mengajakmu kemana?"

"dia bilang pergi nonton,, tolong izinkan aku yaa.. sehari saja" Lucy memohon izin dari Natsu.

"aku akan mengizinkanmu,, dengan 2 syarat!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

"ehh? Dua? Banyak sekali.. huhh.. kau curang,," "kalau tidak mau tidak apa"

"hmm.. baiklah apa itu?"

"pertama (Natsu mendekati Lucy) *cup.. kau harus menciumku hari ini dan besok malam"

"a-apa? kenapa kau.."

"kedua,,, kau harus mengajakku besok jalan-jalan dengan Levy dan pacarnya"

"hahh? Kau mau apa ikut denganku? Tidak! Aku menolak untuk syarat itu" bentak Lucy.

"hei.. kau tidak malu? Jika kau jalan bertiga dengan Levy dan pacarnya.. kau hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk untuk mereka! Yang ada kau dan Levy jalan berduaan sedangkan pacarnya hanya menonton kalian! Kau mau Levy putus gara-gara kau? Ucap Natsu santai.

"e-eh? Benar juga, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu,, kalau begitu.. sepertinya ide bagus"

"hoo.. jadi kau mengajakku kencan ganda?"' ucap Natsu dengan wajah meledek.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MAU IKUT!"

**..Malamnya..**

Natsu dan Lucy sedang makan malam bersama. Beberapa pelayan Natsu sedang melayani makan malam mereka dan berdiri di samping meja makan yang besar.

"kau tau Natsu, dulu saat dirumah lamaku aku selalu kesepian makan sendiri di meja yang besar lalu menangis ketika selesai makan,, karna.. ibuku sudah meninggal dan ayahku selalu sibuk bekerja" ucap Lucy.

"hee? Benarkah? Akupun begitu, dari kecil aku selalu makan sendiri.. dan jika bosan aku membuang makananku dan mengacak-acak meja makan"

"ehh? Kau ini keterlaluan! Kau tidak boleh buang-buang makanan begitu, kau tau! Banyak orang yang kelaparan di luar sana" ucap Lucy menasihati Natsu.

"hm.. begitu ya, baiklah aku selesai.. Luce ayo kita kembali ke kamar"

"iya baik" Lucy berdiri dan mengikuti Natsu.

.

.

Natsu membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera tidur di kasurnya. Lucy yang sedang menulis diary-nya di tempat tidur menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"eh.. Ada apa? kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"kau lupa syarat tadi ya?"

"eh.. syarat? Syarat apa?"

"baiklah.. besok kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" sahut Natsu yang ngambek dan memalingkan badannya.

"ehh.. kenapa begitu,, iya iya aku ingat.." Lucy turun dari kasurnya menuju kasur Natsu.

"Na-natsu balikan badanmu"

*Natsu tidak merespon*

"Natsuuu! (Lucy memanggil sekali lagi) huhh.."

"ahh tidak mungkin aku tidak pergi kan.. Levy pasti kecewa, hahh.. terpaksa pakai cara ini" batin Lucy.

"Natsu, gommene.. (Lucy naik ke kasur Natsu dan tidur disebelah Natsu sambil memeluknya) *cup.. (Lucy mencium kepala Natsu dari belakang).

**NATSU P.O.V**

Ha-ah? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Aku memerah dan masih memalingkan tubuhku.

"Natsu,, menengoklah.. kumohon jangan marah"

Luce berpikir kalau aku marah padahal alasanku tidak ingin memalingkan tubuhku adalah dada Luce yang menempel di punggungku, jujur saja itu membuatku panas dingin sehingga adikku di bawah menegang.

"iya, iya, baiklah aku mengizinkanmu, itu sudah cukup.. kau kembalilah ke kasurmu" aku menyuruh Luce tanpa memandangnya.

Aku tetap tidak ingin memandangnya supaya Luce tidak melihat wajah merahku yang memalukan ini

"benarkah, kau tidak marah?" Luce bertanya padaku

"tidak, aku senang.. sudah tidurlah Luce" jawabku yang masih memalingkan tubuh.

"baiklah.. selamat malam Natsu"

"iya, selamat malam" aku tersenyum saat ia mengatakan itu padaku, namun aku masih memalingkan tubuhku.

Luce pun tidur dengan tenang dikasurnya, aku membalikan badanku pelan-pelan dan menatap wajahnya yang sedang tidur.

"besok adalah kencanku dengannya" batinku sambil tersenyum memandang wajahnya yang manis.

**..keesokan harinya..**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Levy-channn.." Lucy mengangkat tangannya sambil berlari memanggil Levy.

"ahh.. Lu-chan.." "lho.. Natsu?" Levy heran melihat Natsu bersama dengan Lucy.

"yo, Levy" panggil Natsu.

"kenapa kau bisa bersama Lu-chan, kau berpacaran dengannya? Wahh.. baguslah, Lu-chan kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

"e-ehh.. tidak bukan begitu, eto.. Levy-chan.. begini.."

"aku menyukainya, aku selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana dan sering menembaknya namun aku selalu ditolak, tetapi aku tidak menyerah begitu saja,, kau paham kan?" selak Natsu dengan wajah santai.

"e-eh?" Lucy kaget dan memerah dengan ucapan bohong Natsu.

"woahhh.. aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Lu-chan Natsu.. romantis sekali"

"iya begitulah, ngomong-ngomong dimana pacarmu?" ucap Natsu.

"ah.. dia sedang membeli tiket bioskop,, ahh iya aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang juga, kalau begitu aku akan mengirim pesan pada Gajeel untuk membeli 4 tiket" Levy mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Gejeel? Hmm.." batin Natsu

"arigatou Levy-chan" ucap Lucy tersenyum.

.

.

Gajeel datang dengan berlari dan memanggil Levy. "oyy.. Levy aku sudah membe.."

"GAJEEL..." ucap Natsu kaget.

"KAU.. DRAGNEEL?" sahut Gajeel tidak kalah kaget.

"hah? Kalian sudah saling kenal? Wahh.. baguslah" ucap Levy.

"Kauu mulut besi! Mau apa kau disini?" Natsu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Gajeel.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA, OTAK API!" sahut Gajeel

"Natsu kau kenal dia dari mana?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"dia teman sekolah menengahku dulu dengan Gray, kami satu kelas dan sering bertengkar"

"oh jadi begitu, hahaha tapi sepertinya kalian kelihatan dekat"

"APANYA YANG DEKAT?!" bentak Gajeel dan Natsu.

"Sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita segera pergi atau kita bisa ketinggalan filmnya" ucap levy sambil menarik Gajeel.

"iya benar! Ikuyo.." sahut Lucy sambil menarik tangan Natsu.

Gajeel yang melihat Lucy memegang tangan Natsu merasa tidak mau kalah, dan akhirnya merangkul tangan Levy dengan tangan besarnya.

"Levy kemari" "ehh..?" gumam Levy memerah.

"hmm.. Luce mendekatlah" Natsu merasa tidak mau kalah, juga mendekap kepala Lucy ke bahunya sambil berjalan.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan!? Leherku sakit! Kau tidak malu orang melihat kita seperti ini?" Natsu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lucy dan hanya berjalan lurus sambil bertatapan sinis dengan Gajeel.

.

Sesampai di bioskop mereka duduk berjejeran, Natsu di pinggir kanan, Gajeel di pinggir kiri sedangkan ditengah Lucy dan Levy. Film pun dimulai dan yang mereka tonton adalah film horror.

"kyaa.." penoncton berteriak kaget karna film horor yang sedang diputar. Levy pun juga terkejut dan memeluk dada bidang Gajeel.

Berbeda dengan Lucy yang hanya diam dan tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"kau tidak takut atau terkejut Luce?" tanya Natsu pelan.

Lucy hanya menggeleng ketika ditanya Natsu.

"benarkah? Hm.. kau wanita kuat ya" ucap Natsu sambil memandang kedepan kembali.

*drrtt.. Natsu merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar dan menggenggam erat tangannya "a-aww.."

"Hah? Luce?" Natsu kaget ketika melihat Lucy berkeringat dingin dan memegang tangannya dengan keras.

"Na-na-natsu a-aku.." *ddrttt (tangan Lucy bergetar hebat).

"hoo,, jadi kau ini sebenarnya takut film horror ya? Kalau kau memang takut, kau tidak perlu sok keren begitu.." ucap Natsu pelan namun Lucy tidak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Natsu dan masih gemetar karna menahan rasa takutnya.

"hmm... Luce jika kau takut kau boleh memelukku seperti yang dilakukan Levy, kau tidak perlu memaksakan menonton itu.. kemarilah" bisik Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy dan memeluknya.

"ha-hangat, dada Natsu benar-benar hangat" batin Lucy

"Na-natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak apa kok.."

"sstt.. tidak usah sok keren, jika kau melepasnya aku akan menciummu didepan orang-orang ini,, kau mau?!" sahut Natsu.

"hah? T-tidak.."

.

Mereka berdua masih saling berpelukan ditengah-tengah bioskop tanpa memikirkan orang lain yang sedang memandangi mereka.

"kau masih bergetar juga? tenanglah Luce tidak apa" ucap Natsu menenangkan Lucy sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya.

Beberapa penonton dibelakang dan disamping Natsu & Lucy bukannya menonton film horror yang sedang diputar malah menyaksikan aksi mereka berdua dengan tidak sengaja dan ikutan memerah,,

Levy dan Gajeel pun tidak sadar dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan, karna merekapun juga sedang berpelukan, itulah yang membuat Gajeel tidak bisa fokus akan hal apapun.

*deg *deg *deg.. "a-apa ini? aku berdebar-debar hebat" batin Lucy.

.

.

Sesudah mereka selesai nonton merekapun berjalan keluar mencari tempat lain untuk dikunjungi. Lucy yang sudah tenang akhirnya kembali tersenyum seperti Lucy biasanya.

"emm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Levy sambil berjalan.

"ah.. ide bagus Levy-chan, lagipula sudah siang, Ikuyo"

Mereka pun mencari restoran terdekat sambil berjalan. Namun saat perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Loke, Droy dan Jet.

"oiii... Lucy,," panggil Loke sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"wahh.. ada Levy-chan juga,," ucap Droy dan Jet.

"ah,, Loke, kebetulan sekali" Lucy memandang Loke sambil tersenyum.

"ihh.." gumam Levy sambil memegang tangan Gajeel ketika Jet &Droy mendekat. "hmm..? kenapa kau sembunyi?" tanya Gajeel lalu memandang Droy & Jet dengan mata tajamnya.

"hah kau Natsu? Lucy kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanya Loke sambil memandang Natsu sinis.

"Hei mesum! Kenapa kau tanya itu? Kau tidak suka?" sahut Natsu menantang.

Lucy yang melihat Loke dan Natsu saling bertatapan sinis langsung mengalihkan perhatian. "heii.. sudahlah? Loke kami akan pergi makan siang, kau mau bergabung?" tanya Lucy.

"tentu Lucy, aku ikut" sahut Loke tersenyum.

"ayo pergi Luce.." ucap Natsu sinis dan mennarik tangan Lucy.

.

Mereka pun tiba di restoran, dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"hari ini biar aku yang traktir kalian semua, jadi kalian pesanlah" ucap Loke dengan nada sombong sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"wahh.. arigatou Loke" Lucy berterimakasih sambil tersenyum, namun berbeda dengan Natsu dan Levy yang tidak merespon.

"tidak perlu,, aku masih mampu kok beli makanan sendiri!" ucap Natsu ketus sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Natsu, itu tidak sopan! Loke maaf atas sikapnya"

"tidak, tidak apa.. tapi Lucy, kumohon kali ini saja.. anggap saja ini untuk merayakan liburan kita" Loke memandang Lucy dan memohon

"ehh,, Loke kau tidak perlu seperti itu, jika kau memang memaksa maka kami tidak bisa menolak" (jawab Lucy dengan senyum)

"Kami? (sahut Natsu). "hahh..!" Lucy memandang Natsu sinis dengan mata iblisnya.

"a-aye" gumam Natsu dengan wajah takut melihat Lucy memelototinya.

"wah.. baiklah kalau begitu kalian pesanlah" ucap Loke.

**.**

Mereka masih menunggu makanan pesanan mereka. Lucy dan Loke bercerita-cerita seru sedangkan Natsu hanya diam menunduk dengan matanya yang ditutupi rambut merah mudanya. Sedangkan Levy terus mendekat dengan Gajeel dan menjaga jarak dengan Jet & Droy yang melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum mereka.

"ah Lucy aku permisi dulu, aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ucap Loke sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

Semua hanya diam dan hanya Lucy yang satu-satunya mengganguk.

Loke yang menyatakan dirinya pergi ke kamar mandi malah mendekati pelayan yang akan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja mereka.

"ah permisi, aku lupa bilang tadi, temanku memiliki sakit ginjal dan tidak boleh makan sembarangan.. jadi makanannya harus ditabur dengan vitamin, jadi boleh aku menuangkannya ke makanan itu? Kasihan temanku bila sakitnya kambuh" ucap Loke berbohong pada pelayan itu sambil merayunya.

"ah.. tuan maaf, kami tidak boleh menaburkan sesuatu ke makanan pesanan tamu kami" tegas si pelayan meminta maaf.

"jadi kau mau temanku sakit perut karna makanan buatan kalian? kau tidak takut jika kau yang dituntut nanti?

"ah, t-tidak tuan, baiklah tuan akan saya lakukan" sahut pelayan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang pelayan itu menaburkan bubuk yang diberkan Loke

"hehe berhasil.." batin Loke senang karna sudah membodohi pelayan restoran. Loke pergi ke arah kamar mandi memulai rencana yang ia siapkan.

.

Pelayan itu datang dan meletakan makanan sesuai dengan pesanan mereka. Mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan "itadakimasu".

Namun berbeda dengan Natsu yang hanya memainkan minumannya memutar-mutar sedotan tanpa memakan apapun. Mungkin Natsu tidak ingin memesan makanan karna Loke yang membayar.

Lucy yang sedang memakan pesanannya tiba-tiba merasa mulas dan pusing "a-aww, kenapa perut dan kepalaku sakit?" batinnya sambil memegangi perut.

"semuanya aku permisi sebentar" ucap Lucy sambil berdiri.

"ahh.. aku ikut Lu-chan" sahut Levy mengikuti Lucy.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jet & Droy berpura-pura pamit pulang. "ahh.. kami ada janji lain, kami permisi dulu"

"hng? Silahkan" ucap Gajeel dengan santai, namun Natsu masih diam sambil melihat keluar jendela.

.

.

Di kamar mandi Lucy sudah selesai buang air dan sedang cuci tangan. "Lu-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Levy khawatir melihat Lucy yang masih berkeringat.

"ahh.. tidak apa, tadi memang perutku sangat sakit.. namun aku selalu membawa vitaminku kemana-mana" jawab Lucy sambil memperlihatkan obat vitaminnya. "oh syukurlah, kukira terjadi sesuatu" ucap Levy mengelus dada.

Loke memberikan makanan Lucy racun sakit perut yang dapat membuat penggunanya pingsan, namun kebetulan Lucy pun membawa penangkalnya dan hanya mendapat sakit perut sementara.

*krek.. (suara pintu kamar mandi wanita terbuka) "hah? Loke kenapa kau disini, kamar mandi laki-laki ada disebelah kanan" jelas Lucy.

"k-kau ke-kenapa tidak bereaksi?" ucap Loke kaget karna obat yang dia berikan tidak berpengaruh.

"hey Loke kami datang" ucap Droy & Jet sambil menutup rapat pintu kamar mandi wanita dan menyegelnya dengan besi.

"Lu, Lu-chan apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Levy takut. "Loke apa maksudmu? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"hmm.. baiklah setidaknya kalian terkunci bersama kami" jawab Loke tersenyum seram dan mendekati Lucy. "waktu itu kami gagal mengintipi kalian di kamar mandi sekolah dengan kamera, namun karna si brengsek rambut pink itu menghajar kami! Kami jadi gagal"

Loke mendekati Lucy dan memegang tangan Lucy dengan kuat.

"aa.. Sakit,, Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bentak Lucy sambil berusaha melepas tangannya.

"kalian boleh ambil si rambut biru bando itu, terserah kalian mau apakan" ucap Loke kepada Droy & Jet. "hehehe.. kau tidak usah mengatakannya Loke, Levy kami datang.." mereka mendekati Levy.

"t-tidakkk.. Gajeell.."

"ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini? bukankah kau pernah menolongku dulu?" tanya Lucy sambil menangis.

"tidak Lu-chan bukan dia yang menolongmu, tapi Natsulah yang menolongmu dulu! Maafkan aku Lu-chan.. Natsu melarangku mengatakannya." Jelas Levy sambil dipegang Droy &Jet.

"a-apa? jadi Na-tsu yang, menolongku?" ucap Lucy syok terbata-bata.

"hahahahaha... benar Lucy, aku tidak pernah menolongmu, aku hanya merespon kata-kata terimakasihmu waktu itu.. baiklah kemarilah Lucy" sahut Loke sambil mendekati bibir Lucy dan memeluk Lucy.

"t-tidak, tolong aku, Natsu"

...

*Brakkkk!

*buakkk bugh dugh... (Gajeel memukul dan menendang Droy & Jet yang sedang menggerayapi tubuh mungil Levy). "Brengsek,, kalian apakan Levy!" "Gajeell.." Levy memeluk Gajeel sambil menangis.

"kau..?" Loke kaget melihat Natsu sedang memandangnya seram.

"hei mesum, kau tidak puas ya?" Natsu memandang Loke dengan sinis. Lucy tidak bisa bergerak karna dicengkram oleh Loke.

"hah? Puas? Kau bodoh ya, kau pikir dia milikmu? Aku ini jago bertarung tau,, Aku tidak takut padamu!" sahut Loke.

*BUACKKKK...

Natsu memukul Loke sampai terjatuh dan meniban Loke. "aku tidak tau harus aku apakan kau agar menderita,, berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada Luce (ucap Natsu dengan mata onyx-nya yang membesar), akan, akan..

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAUU..!"

*tap (Gajeel memegang tangan Natsu dengan cepat) "hei sudahlah, kau bisa masuk penjara gara-gara dia!"

"aku tidak peduli, lepaskan aku!"

.

"Natsu" "kumohon hentikan,, a-aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.. ayo kita pulang" Lucy memeluk Natsu dari belakang sambil menangis di punggung Natsu.

"Luce.." Natsu mulai tenang dan melepaskan Loke sambil berbalik arah memeluk Lucy. "Gommene aku terlambat sadar" Natsu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Lucy. "ayo pergi Luce"

Petugas restoranpun datang ketika dipanggil oleh Gajeel,, dan Levypun menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi, kemudian mereka menelpon polisi.

Natsu merangkul Lucy dan menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk segera datang.

**..beberapa saat setelah mobil mewah pun datang..**

"kalian ikutlah kami, aku akan mengantar kalian" ucap Natsu pada Gajeel dan Levy.

Lucy tertidur didalam mobil dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Levy dengan tubuhnya yang ditutupi jaket Natsu yang tebal. Gajeel dan Natsu duduk bersebrangan dengan Levy dan Lucy.

"Gihi.. instingmu kuat juga kepala api.. kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, mungkin Levy sudah habis oleh para brengsek itu!" ucap Gajeel sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya dan menyenggol tangan Natsu.

"iya Natsu, terimakasih banyak.."

"haha.. tidak apa, tapi akupun bodoh karna telat menyadarinya"

.

.

sesampai di rumah Levy, Natsu memandangi rumah Levy yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Gajeel. "woah.. Jadi rumah kalian bersebelahan ya? kebetulan sekali"

"sebenarnya tadinya tidak, Gajeel tadinya tinggal di luar negri.. namun sekarang dia pindah di sebelah rumahku." Jelas Levy.

"hngg.. begitu ya, baiklah Levy aku akan duduk di sebelah Lucy sekarang, kau boleh turun" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou Natsu.. tolong jaga Lu-chan, aku percaya kau yang terbaik untuknya" "hahaha.. Arigatou Levy"

"hei.. kepala api" ucap Gajeel sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Natsu.

Natsu pun merespon dan memukul punggung tangan Gajeel dengan punggung tangannya. "Gihi.." gumam Gajeel dengan cengiran khasnya. "hihi.." Natsupun menunjukan cengiran khasnya juga.

Natsupun pergi meninggalkan rumah Levy dan Gajeel lalu menuju pulang. Selama di perjalanan Natsu merangkul Lucy yang masih tidur sambil memandanginya sekali-sekali.

_..Sesampai dirumah.._

Natsu tidak membangunkan Lucy tetapi menggendongnya keluar dari mobil dengan bridal style.

"okaeri Natsu-sama" ucap pelayan Natsu. "tadaima" sahut Natsu. Natsu langsung ke atas dan membawa Lucy ke kamarnya.

.

"ng.. Natsu?" gumam Lucy. "kau sudah bangun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu tersenyum.

"emh.. iya aku tidak apa" Jawab Lucy sambil mengucek matanya.

"hahh.. (Natsu menghela nafas) kau ini membuat orang khawatir saja, kalau kau sampai disentuh olehnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayahmu"

"Natsu,," Lucy memanggil Natsu dengan suara kecil. "hng?" sahut Natsu.

"Gommene, aku tidak tau kalau kau yang selalu menolongku.."

"Natsu, (panggil Lucy sekali lagi) Arigatou" Lucy mendekati kepala Natsu dan kemudian mencium bibir Natsu.

"Lu-Luce.." Natsu sempat memerah dan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucy, namun ia membalas memeluk Lucy dan menciumnya kembali.

**..keesokan harinya..**

Fajar datang menghujani rumah besar itu, Lucy dan Natsu tidur di kasurnya masing-masing. Handphone Lucy yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping kasurnya tiba-tiba begetar

*Drtt.. *Drrtt.. (suara getar dari handphone Lucy) "enghh.. ya, halo?" Lucy bangun dan mengangkat telpon.

"apa ini Lucy Heartfillia anak dari Jude Heartfillia?" tanya si penelpon. "ya aku anaknya, ada apa?" sahut Lucy.

"begini.. saya punya berita buruk"

**Wahh.. akhirnya chapter 7 selesai.. ann harap pembacanya tidak bosan ya, maaf pendek-pendek ^^"**

**Ann meminta maaf karna mengupdate chapter ini terlalu lama.. wahh Ann kaget ketika melihat reviewnya bertambah.. terimakasih banyak atas pujian, kritik dan saran yang membangun ^v^ tadinya cerita Lemonnya mau dipercepat, namun karna Ann pikir Natsu dan Lucy masih sekolah jadinya Lemonnya dimundurkan,, #kelamaan dongg.. aduh dasar Author.**

**Tapi tenang kok, pasti ada Rated M nya.. #ga tau malu**

**karna itu kepada semuanya ann mengucapkan "ARIGATOU GONZAIMASU" ^^ #nundukin kepala. Silahkan langsung dibaca chapter 8 yaa.. :D**

**Natsu: "heii.. kapan kau bisa buka identitasku?"**

**Author: "emm.. sabar ya, tunggu aja perkembangan ceritanya"**

**Elfman: "hoii.. aku belum pernah keluar! Pria harus konsisten, itulah laki-laki!"**

**Author: "CEREWETT,, AKU INI PEREMPUAN! IKUTI SAJA CERITANYA!"**

**Sting: "oy.. aku belum muncul juga ya sepanjang ini? padahal katanya aku teman Lucy!" #jongkok sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah.**

**Author: "ahh,, Sting-kun tenang saja di chapter selanjutnya akan ann munculkan" ^v^**

**Gray: "oy oy... apa-apaan sikap itu?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**My Tears**

"saya punya berita buruk tentang ayah anda"

"hah, berita apa? apa bisnis ayah tambah memburuk"

"tidak nona, sebenarnya,, Jude telah.. begini"

"saya turut berduka nona, ayah anda sakit parah. dan telah meninggal dunia"

"a-a-apa? t-tidak, tidak mungkin ayahku? Kau pasti salah orang" Lucy syok dengan terbata-bata.

"saya minta maaf, ayah anda sangat pucat akhir-akhir ini, tapi beliau tetap bekerja keras menaikan bisnisnya yang sedang menurun.. namun karna beliau sudah lemah, beliau pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, tadinya kami ingin menghubungi nona untuk segera datang, tapi.. beliau sudah tidak kuat dan akhirnya ia meninggal saat menuju rumah sakit Magnolia, saya harap nona segera datang." Jelas si penelpon.

"engghh.. Luce ada apa? apa Levy menelponmu lagi?" tanya Natsu yang baru bangun.

Lucy syok dengan matanya yang membesar dan berair. "a-a-ayah.. a-yah.. ayah.."

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis? Kemarikan handphonemu" Natsu merebut handphone Lucy.

"halo! Apa yang terjadi, kenapa temanku menangis?" tanya Natsu pada si penelpon. "HAH? Dimana itu? Baik aku akan mengantarnya kesana segera"

"Luce,, tenanglah lebih baik kita bergegas" (Natsu memeluk Lucy yang sedang menangis sambil bergetar hebat dengan erat).

.

Natsu menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit di Magnolia. Lucy hanya diam memandang kedepan dengan mata kosong yang berair. Sesampai di rumah sakit mereka bergegas menuju kamar perawatan Jude,

"a-ayah.. (Lucy hanya menatap Jude yang terbaring kaku di tutupi kain putih). "AYAH.. AYAH.. BANGUN! AKU TAU KAU HANYA TIDUR, AYAH.. BANGUNN..!" teriak Lucy menangis hebat sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ayahnya.

"Luce,, tenanglah! Biarkan ayahmu beristirahat dengan tenang" ucap Natsu menarik badan Lucy.

"TIDAK,, AYAHKU HANYA TIDUR! BENARKAN AYAH.. kumohon ba-ngun *hik.. hik.. hik.." Lucy menangis dan jatuh terduduk ke lantai. "ini tidak mungkin, aku sendirian sekarang"

_..di pemakaman.._

Acara pemakaman Jude dilakukan di pemakan elite Heartfillia. Semua teman & rekan bisnis Jude, Levy & Gajeel, Erza, Gray dan juga Igneel pun datang ke pemakaman. Semua orang menatap pemakaman Jude dengan wajah sedih dan berduka.

Lucy hanya tertunduk dengan matanya yang tertutup rambut pirangnya. Natsu hanya bisa memandang Lucy yang diam dan sangat sedih melihat ayahnya pergi.

"Lu-chan aku turut berduka cita" ucap Levy sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy, aku tidak menyangka akan begini, aku turut berduka atas kepergian ayahmu" ucap Igneel pada Lucy.

Lucy menaikan kepalanya dan berusaha sopan pada Igneel dan memandangnya dengan mata kosong berair dan memaksakan seyumannya keluar. "arigatou, paman"

Saat Lucy sedang bersedih tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berlari ke arah pemakaman. Orang itu menghampiri Lucy sambil berteriak.

"Lucy.. (teriak orang berambut kuning spike yang datang ke pemakaman Jude) aku mendengar kabar ayahmu,, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau.?" Lucy memandang orang itu dengan mata membesar.

"Lucy kau tidak apa? maaf aku terlambat"

.

Lucy masih menatapnya dan menghampiri orang itu.

*hiks *hiks.. "Stingg... aku tidak percaya ayahku meniggalkanku begitu saja, aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang *hik.. *hik.. *hik.." Lucy memeluk Sting sambil menangis hebat.

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa Lucy, akupun kaget mendengar kabar itu,, kebetulan aku sedang berada di magnolia dan memang ingin mengunjungimu namun inilah yang terjadi." ucap Sting membalas pelukan Lucy dan membelai rambutnya.

**NATSU P.O.V**

Semua orang memandang orang itu ketika ia menyebutkan nama Luce. Kupikir dia adalah teman Luce dari kota tempat tinggal Lucy dulu.

Tapi.. Aku kaget ketika Lucy memeluknya. Tentu saja aku cemburu dan serasa ingin melepas pelukan Lucy darinya dan memukul laki-laki itu. Namun aku menahan perasaan itu, karna aku melihat Lucy yang sedang berduka atas kepergian ayahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanyaku pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku Sting teman dekat Lucy dari kota sebelah, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari ayah Lucy, oh ya bisa kita bicara" ucap Sting padaku.

"bicara? Baiklah, Levy bisa kau antarkan Luce ke mobilku?" "Baik, aku mengerti.. Ikuyo Lu-chan"

.

Sesaat kemudian mereka berbicara di taman dekat pemakaman dan duduk di bangku taman. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku pada Sting.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sting menatap Natsu kemudian berkata "aku berterimakasih padamu sudah menjaga Lucy selama ini, tapi ada sesuatu yang akan aku katakan padamu"

"apa itu?"

"sesuai permintaan paman Jude, aku harus membawa Lucy kembali ke kotannya dulu dan tinggal bersamaku"

Natsu terkejut membesarkan matanya. "kembali? Tinggal bersamamu?"

"iya, perjanjiannya sebenarnya 1 bulan lagi, tapi karna paman sudah pergi, aku akan membawa Lucy pulang kerumahku secepatnya."

Natsu melepas pandangnya pada Sting dan menunduk "Kapan paman mengatakannya padamu?"

"ia mengatakannya pada Lucy setelah ia pulang dari rumahmu, kebetulan aku menghubunginya untuk menanyakan kabar Lucy dan dia mengajakku bertemu dan menceritakan semuanya.. dan,, tentu saja aku kaget dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyerahkan Lucy pada orang lain"

**..Sting Flashback..**

"Sting, kau tau bisnis ku sekarang kan? Aku mengirim Lucy kerumah temanku dengan tujuan berbeda dari permintaannya.. sebenarnya aku hanya ingin Lucy hidup layak disana" ucap Jude pada Sting.

"aku mengerti paman, jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, tolong andalkan aku" sahut Sting.

"Sebenarnya memang ada, aku tau kau mencintai anakku seperti halnya aku.." ucap Jude yang membuat Sting memerah. "karna itu, ketika anakku pulang dari rumah kawanku setelah 2 bulan, aku ingin kau yang membahagiakannya, karna kaulah yang satu-satunya tulus mencintai anakku"

"pa-paman, kau serius?" "Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya" sahut Sting.

**..End of flashback..**

"begitulah" ucap Sting mengakhiri ceritanya.

Natsu menaikan kepalanya dan tersenyum "hee.. begitu, aku pikir paman mengatakannya baru-baru ini" ucap Natsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir aku mengarangnya?"

"aku tidak mengatakan kau berbohong, hanya saja kau harus tau ini.."

**..Natsu Flashback..**

Igneel sedang berada di ruang kerjanya lalu tiba-tiba suara handphone Igneel berbunyi. "Jude? halo, apa kabarmu kawanku Jude? Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja akan menghubungimu dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Igneel mengangkat telpon dari Jude.

"aku baik-baik saja Igneel kawanku, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar anakku.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Jude.

"hoho.. Lucy baik-baik saja.. begini, anakku Natsu mengatakan padaku akan melamar anakmu setelah kontrak kita selesai, aku sudah pasti setuju karna akupun menyukai Lucy dan menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri, apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Igneel.

"a-ah kau serius? Bukankah ia hanya ingin mengontrak anakku?" tanya Jude dengan serius.

"tadinya kupikir begitu, namun sepertinya anakmu sudah mengubah anakku Natsu menjadi dewasa.. dan pada saat ia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya melamar Lucy, aku melihat matanya benar-benar serius. Padahal dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya"

Natsu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kerjanya. "ayah, pinjamkan aku ponselmu sebentar, aku yang akan bicara" ucap Natsu yang membuat Igneel kaget. "hm? Ini"

"paman, aku Natsu.. bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Natsu pada Jude.

"aku baik-baik saja, apa benar yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu Natsu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melamar anakku?" tanya Jude serius.

"paman, aku tidak pernah seserius ini, aku memang sudah menunggunya untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukan aku dengannya di sekolah"

"apa maksudmu menunggu? Sepertinya kau sudah mengenal anakku.. dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jude penasaran.

"paman kau ingat, laki-laki bertopi yang mengantar anakmu Lucy pulang? Waktu itu ia mengendong Lucy yang pingsan dipunggungnya"

"ja-jadi itu.."

"iya itu adalah aku, aku yang bermain dengan Lucy ketika kami kecil di kota tempat tinggal Lucy dulu namun aku belum menyebutkan namaku padanya, aku selalu kabur dari rumah kakek karna aku tidak mau dikekang dan diajari menjadi penerus, namun aku bertemu Lucy yang sedang menangis di pemakaman.. itulah pertama kali aku mengenal Lucy dan aku mencintainya sejak aku kecil."

"jadi begitu, baik aku paham.. sebelum itu, apa kau serius akan melamar anakku?" tanya Jude.

"paman, aku benar-benar serius, tolong izinkan aku memiliki anakmu" ucap Natsu bersungguh-sungguh.

"baik, aku mengerti.., tapi apa kau akan menikahinya semuda ini?" tanya Jude lagi.

"tentu saja tidak paman, akupun akan mengatakan pada Lucy setelah 2 bulan kontrak selesai.. aku hanya ingin mengejutkannya hihi.. dan tentu saja aku akan menikahinya setelah lulus dari sekolah, lagipula aku belum kuat dan besar paman hahaha" ucap Natsu sambil tertawa.

"hei.. apa maksudmu anak nakal?" "Hahaha.. dasar kau ini tidak berubah dari kecil, tapi, aku senang atas kesungguhanmu dan telah menjaga Lucy dengan baik.. tapi semua itu adalah keputusan Lucy mau menerimamu atau tidak, kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.. aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, kalau begitu kuserahkan Lucy padamu sekarang" ucap Jude.

"Arigatou paman, aku akan menjaga Lucy dengan baik" ucap Natsu tersenyum dan Jude pun mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**..end of flashback..**

Sting hanya bisa menatap Natsu dengan mata membesar dan tidak percaya. "a-ah, tidak mungkin.. kau akan.."

"begitulah, kau paham? Aku sudah mendapat izin paman untuk menikahi Lucy, jadi kau tidak bisa membawanya pulang begitu saja, karna dia terikat denganku hahaha"

"hahh.. baik aku paham," Sting menundukan kepalanya.

.

"hehe.. tapi kau jangan terlalu percaya diri kalau Lucy akan menerima lamaranmu! Satu lagi!" "jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan membawa Lucy dan menikahinya" ucap Sting menaikan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"hoo.. tentu saja dia akan menerimaku, aku ini cukup tampan untuknya, rambut kuning.." sahut Natsu meledek rambut Sting.

"A-APA? kuning? Dasar rambut punk merah muda" sahut Sting tidak mau kalah.

"hah? Grr.. apa kau bilang!" balas Natsu.

.

.

Natsu dan Sting menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Natsu kembali ke mobilnya dan Sting menemui Lucy dan berpamitan padanya. "hei.. sudahlah kalau kau menangis seperti ini kecantikanmu bisa menghilang.. (Sting mengelap air mata Lucy sambil tersenyum) Lucy, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika kau membutuhkan aku, aku masih tinggal di kota Magnolia selama beberapa bulan, ini alamatku dan nomerku. Jadi kau bisa mengunjungiku,, ne?" ucap Sting mengelus kepala Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou Sting.. aku akan menghubungimu setelah aku tenang" ucap Lucy pada Sting namun masih agak diam.

"baik, kau pulanglah, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Sting memeluk Lucy dengan erat.

"oy, oy, sudahlah kuning, berikan dia padaku!" ucap Natsu melepas pelukan Lucy dari Sting.

"Dasar punk merah muda! Mengganggu saja! Lucy aku pergi dulu.. hei punk aku titipkan dia padamu, kalau kau macam-macam, Kau ingat perkataanku tadikan?!" ucap Sting.

"hah?! iya iya kuning aku ingat, ssh.. shh.. sana pergi" ucap Natsu mengusir Sting.

**Yos,, chapter 8 SE-LE-SAI.. maaf jadi dibuat pendek lagi ^^**

**Hahhh... #buang nafas. Untung kagak jadi dibawa si Lucy ckckck..**

**Laxus: "benarkah? Menurutku lebih baik ia dengan Sting"**

**Levy: "tidakk aku menolak jika Lu-chan pergi dengan orang lain..!"**

**Rogue: "aku setuju saja" #muka datar**

**Juvia: "aku juga tidak setuju, bisa-bisa Lucy mendekati Gray-sama! Ahh.. Gray-sama"**

**Gray: oy, oy itu keluar konteks Juvia!**

**Yap silahkan langsung dibaca chapter selanjutnya **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Is That You**

Semua orang yang datang ke pemakaman sudah pulang, begitu juga Sting. Natsu menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa Lucy pulang ke rumah. Lucy yang masih berduka hanya memandang kosong kedepan tanpa berbicara dengan Natsu.

Sesampai dirumah, Lucy turun dari mobil dan langsung pergi ke kamar Natsu dan lansung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berkata-kata. Namun Natsu hanya bisa diam dan memandangi Lucy yang menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut karna masih memikirkan ayahnya.

Natsu hanya bisa menunggu waktu sampai Lucy mulai tenang.

_**..malam harinya..**_

"Luce, kau belum makan apapun dari pagi, ayo kita makan" ajak Natsu.

"tidak, aku tidak lapar, gommene Natsu kau makan dulu sendiri ya" sahut Lucy masih menutupi wajahnya.

"hahh.. (Natsu menghela nafas dan mendekati Lucy) Luce, aku tidak akan makan jika kau seperti ini bangunlah dulu" ucap Natsu. Lucy pun bangun dengan mata kosong sambil menatap Natsu.

"hii.. kau seram sekali, tatapanmu seperti nenek sihir yang akan memakanku!" (Natsu meledek Lucy untuk menghiburnya). Namun Lucy tidak sadar dengan perkataan Natsu dan masih menatap Natsu dengan mata kosongnya. "oy,, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?.. Luce" *puk *puk" Natsu menepuk-nepuk pipi Lucy.

"e-eh? Ahh.. Natsu gommene, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Lucy baru sadar.

"kau ini! hmm.. aku tau satu cara untuk membuatmu sadar.." Natsu mendekati Lucy dan.. *cupp.." Natsu tiba-tiba mencium Lucy dengan melumat bibir mungilnya.

"mmpp.. hah, hah apa yang kau lakukan? Hentai!" gumam Lucy setelah melepas ciumannya.

"benarkan kau sadar hihihi.." Natsu tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lucy memandang Natsu kesal, namun ia tidak bisa menahan rasa dukanya dan akhirnya menangis lagi.

"*hik.. *hik.. Na-Natsu, aku, aku tidak percaya ayahku meninggalkanku, aku benar-benar sendiri sekarang" ucap Lucy memeluk Natsu sambil menangis.

"sudahlah, ayahmu sudah tenang sekarang.. jika kau seperti ini, ayahmu pasti sangat sedih melihatmu,, kau tau saat ibumu meninggal kau juga berkata hal yang sama bahwa kau akan sendirian sementara kau masih memiliki ayah dulu" ucap Natsu.

"kau,, bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"haha.. Lucy aku adalah.." *tok *tok *tok (ucapan Natsu terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu).

"iya? Masuklah.." ucap Natsu.

"Lucy,, kau sudah baikkan? Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu.." ucap Igneel yang membawa sepotong amplop.

"paman? Aku tidak apa-apa, amplop apa itu paman?" tanya Lucy pada Igneel dan mengambil amplop yang diberikan Igneel.

"bacalah dulu, semoga kau mengerti pesan yaang dituliskan disitu, baik paman permisi dulu" Igneel meninggalkan kamar Natsu dan menutup pintu.

Lucy melihat amplop kecil itu dengan wajah penasaran. Lucy membuka amplop dan membaca isi suratnya, ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat surat itu ditulis oleh orang yang baru saja pergi.

**..isi surat..**

_Dear Lucy,_

_Lucy anakku, jika kau membaca surat terakhirku ini sekarang aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik selama aku hidup. Lucy aku memang memiliki penyakit mematikan yang sudah aku tahan selama 2 tahun ini. Maafkan aku karna tidak memberitahumu dan membuatmu kecewa. Aku minta maaf karna aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang bersamaku. Ayah harap kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ayah._

_Kau ingat laki-laki kecil yang menolongmu dulu? Aku selalu ingat saat melihat bagaimana sikapmu saat menceritakan anak itu pada pelayanku dengan wajah ceriamu. Dan.. aku senang akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya, laki-laki itu sudah ada didekatmu sekarang. Tadinya ayah berpikir akan mempercayakanmu pada Sting. Tapi bocah itu meminta izin ayah untuk merestui permintaannya. Ayah mendengar kesungguhannya untuk menjagamu. Dia benar-benar dewasa sekarang Lucy, ayahpun hampir tidak mengenalinya dia benar-benar berubah menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Namun sikap lucunya masihlah seperti ia kecil dulu._

_Ayah yakin dia yang terbaik untukmu, ayah juga tau kalau kau menyukai laki-laki bertopi itu. Tapi anakku, itu semua adalah keputusanmu untuk menerimanya atau tidak._

_Lucy, terimakasih. Sikap baikmu selalu seperti ibumu Layla, kau selalu menolong orang lain termasuk ayahmu yang sudah menyakitimu. Ayah harap kau dapat hidup bahagia dan tetap menjaga senyum tulusmu seperti Layla._

_Tolong katakan pada Natsu agar selalu menjagamu. Karna dialah laki-laki bertopi itu yang kau cintai._

_Aku bangga padamu, Lucy._

_Salam, Jude Heartfillia._

.

.

Lucy terdiam dengan mulut menganga saat membaca surat ayahnya. Tulisan Jude yang mengahrukan membuat Lucy kembali menitikan air mata.

*tes.. *tes.. "Ayah, Na-natsu kau?" (Lucy menghadap ke arah belakang dan melihat Natsu yang berdiri tersenyum).

"kau?" ucap Lucy sambil menangis dan memandang Natsu.

"iya, aku disini.. kita bertemu lagi Luce" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum dengan cengiran lembutnya.

**..flashback..**

*hik *hik *hik "okka-san" Lucy kecil sedang menangis di depan kuburan ibunya yang baru saja meninggal.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak kecil memakai topi dan menghampirinya "hei kau kenapa?" tanya bocah itu dan ternyata dia adalah Natsu kecil.

*hiks.. "ibuku meninggal, aku sendirian sekarang, huaa.." Lucy kecil menangis semakin menjadi ketika ditanya oleh Natsu.

Natsu mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala Lucy. "sudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga kehilangan ibuku sama sepertimu, tapi.. apa kau juga tidak punya ayah? Kau bilang kau sendirian"

"aku punya,, tapi ayahku selalu bekerja" jawab Lucy.

"hee.. kau tidak boleh begitu, itu berarti kau belum sendirian.. ayahku juga selalu bekerja makanya aku dititipkan dari rumah kakekku disini, tapi dia galak karna itu aku kabur dari rumahnya dan mencari tempat main"

"ehh.. benarkah? Kau kabur? Apa mereka tidak mencarimu?" tanya Lucy kecil sambil mengusap matanya.

"hahaha.. tentu saja mereka mencariku, aku hanya bosan dengan buku-buku segunung yang harus aku baca, jadi aku lari dan tiba-tiba bertemu denganmu disini" Natsu tersenyum pada Lucy.

"oh.. jadi begitu, lalu kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy kecil. *TARRR (suara petir menyambar).

Ketika mereka sedang asik berbicara, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa langit sedang gelap dan petir menyambar. "hiiaa.. tidakk.. aku takut petir!" Lucy menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"wahh.. kau takut ya, sepertinya akan hujan deras.. dimana rumahmu? Sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu" ucap bocah itu menarik tangan lucy ke sebuah pohon besar.

Hujan turun dengan cepat dan sedikit membasahi tubuh kecil mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka berteduh sementara di pohon besar yang ada di dekat pemakaman.

"nah.. setidaknya kita tidak kebasahan parah disini (ucap bocah itu) hm? kau kedinginan ya? ini pakai jaketku" Natsu kecil memberikan jaketnya pada Lucy kecil.

"ah. Arigatou" sahut Lucy yang menerima jaketnya. Beberapa saat kemudian.. *Hachii.. (Natsu kecil tiba-tiba bersin) "eh? Kau mengigil? Haha kau juga kedinginan kan? ini kita pakai jaketmu bersama ya" Lucy mendekati Natsu lalu menyelimuti jaketnya ke tubuh kecil mereka.

Natsu yang menggunakan jaketnya bersama Lucy, membuat pipi kecilnya memerah karna malu. "eh? Aku tidak apa.. aku ini laki-laki, kau pakailah sendiri, kau bisa dingin" Natsu berusaha memberikan jaketnya.

"laki-laki juga bisa sakit kan? Lagipula aku sudah hangat kok" ucap Lucy. "Hehh?" Natsu kaget ketika Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya.

"ka-kau? A-apa yang kau.. eh?" Natsu menyadari kalau Lucy tidak sadarkan diri ketika menyender dipundaknya.

"hei, kau baik-baik saja?(anak itu memegang kening Lucy kecil) Ahh.. badanmu panas, oh tidak bagaimana ini! aku harus mencari pertolongan.." Natsu sambil menggendong Lucy dan menutupi Lucy dengan jaketnya lalu berlari di tengah derasnya hujan.

Natsu berlari membawa Lucy tanpa tau mau kemana, ia hanya berpikir mencari orang yang dapat menolong Lucy yang tidak sadarkan diri. "tolong.. tolong.. kumohon tolong kami, anak ini tidak sadarkan diri.." teriak Natsu kecil panik mencari pertolongan namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

Tiba-tiba Natsu melihat seorang wanita memakai baju pelayan di depan rumah besar dan menghampirinya. "bibi kumohon tolong anak ini" "ahh.. ada apa nak? Wahh.. nona Lucy? Apa yang terjadi?" ucap pelayan itu kaget ketika Natsu membawa seorang anak kecil yang adalah majikannya.

"badannya panas dan dia pingsan, kumohon cepat bawa dia ketempat nyaman" ucap bocah itu memohon.

"iya nak,, ini adalah rumah anak itu, silahkan kau juga harus masuk" ucap pelayan itu.

Akhirnya Natsu masuk ke rumah Lucy dan pelayan pun cepat merawat Lucy di kamarnya, lalu dengan cepat memberitahukan pada Jude ayah Lucy. "apa? Lucy pingsan?" Ayah Lucy kaget mendengar anaknya pingsan dan berlari kekamar Lucy.

"Lucy.. kau kenapa nak?" ucap Jude khawatir melihat tubuh kecil Lucy terbaring.

"dia tidak apa-apa tuan, dia hanya demam dan lemas karna belum makan dari pagi, mungkin karna masih sedih memikirkan nyonya yang baru meninggal" ucap pelayan yang merawat Lucy.

"syukurlah, Lucy maafkan ayah.. ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja.. lalu, kau siapa?" tanya Jude melihat ke arah Natsu kecil yang ada di sebelah pelayannya.

"ahh.. tuan, dialah yang membawa nona Lucy yang pingsan kemari" sahut si pelayan menjelaskan. "wah.. begitu? Terimakasih banyak ya nak, siapa namamu? Dan dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Jude.

"paman aku tidak bisa menyebut namaku, jika kusebut pasti anda akan tau siapa aku,, emm begini saja paman, panggil saja aku bocah bertopi hihi" ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum tertawa.

"hem.. baiklah kalau begitu, lalu.. apa orang tuamu tidak mencarimu? Kau mau pelayanku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Jude sambil tersenyum.

"tidak paman, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula hujan sudah berhenti,, oh ya paman aku boleh bermain kesini lagi? Aku masih ingin bermain dengan putrimu, jika aku besar aku akan menikahinya hahaha.." ucap bocah itu tertawa.

"hehh.. anak ini! pikiranmu sudah seperti orang dewasa ya! (ucap Jude kaget saat Natsu kecil mengatakan itu) hahaha tapi jika kau mau bermain dengan putriku tentu saja kau boleh kesini, baiklah jika kau mau pulang kau hati-hatilah dijalan" Jude tersenyum. Natsu akhirnya berpamitan dan berlari keluar pintu.

**..keesokannya..**

*ting * tong "ahh iya tunggu sebentar" ucap Lucy keluar dari pintu. "ahh.. kau yang kemarin? Terimakasih ya, kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Lucy.

"wahh.. kau sudah sehat? Aku mau mengajakmu main, kau mau main bola voli? Aku suka sekali main itu" tanya Natsu kecil.

"emmhh.. tidak, aku tidak suka main bola voli, dulu aku pernah jatuh ketika memainkannya, gommene" ucap Lucy malu-malu.

"hoo.. begitu.. baiklah kalau begitu disini ada taman bunga tersembunyi,, kau mau kesana?" tanya Natsu.

"benarkah? Aku mau,, Ikuyo" ucap Lucy menarik tangan Natsu.

_..Sesampai ditaman.._

"woahh... aku tidak tau ada taman bunga disini" ucap Lucy terpesona.

"cantik kan? Sama sepertimu hihi" sahut Natsu tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"ehh? (Lucy kecil memerah).. "ayo kita duduk disana," bocah itu menarik tangan Lucy.

"jika kita besar, aku akan membahagiakanmu hahaha.." ucap bocah itu tertawa.

Lucy kecil yang mendengar perkataan Natsu membuat pipi kecilnya menjadi merah padam. "ehh? Apa maksudmu? Oh iya kenapa lehermu terluka? Dan kenapa kau selalu memakai topi?"

"aku memakainya agar kakekku dan pelayannya tidak bisa menemukan aku dengan mudah, jika aku melepas topiku, aku akan dikenali orang dengan mudah karna warna rambutku yang mencolok. Tapi tetap saja kakek masih mencariku. Dan dileherku ini hanya luka biasa, ah ya,, aku tidak terlalu ingat namamu kemarin, siapa namamu?" ucap Natsu sambil menanyakan nama Lucy.

"aku Lucy heartifillia, kau?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak ketika Lucy menanyakan namanya balik. "hm.. mungkin tidak apa jika aku beritahu namaku padanya, Lagipula ia temanku" batin Natsu.

"oh namaku.." Belum sempat Natsu menyebutkan nama tiba-tiba datang sekumpulan orang melihat mereka dan cepat menghampiri Natsu.

"hei.. aku menemukan anak itu! anak nakal!, berani sekali kau kabur" teriak seorang kakek dengan diiringi beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang mengenakan baju hitam dan kacamata hitam yang adalah bodyguard yang berjumlah sekitar 7 orang.

Natsu terkejut ketika ia ditemukan oleh kakeknya, apalagi dirinya sedang bersama dengan Lucy."Ka-kakek!" Natsu melihat kakeknya dengan mata terbuka lebar karna terkejut.

"siapa orang-orang ini?" tanya Lucy sembunyi dibelakang Natsu.

"kemari kau! Dasar nakal, sulit sekali mencarimu kemana-mana" kakek itu menarik tangan Natsu dengan kencang. Natsu melawan ketika tangannya di cengkram dengan kuat. "tidak mauu.. lepaskan aku!"

"kalian cepat bawa anak ini!" ucap Kakek itu pada bodyguardnya dan menyeret Natsu.

"kakekkk.. tidak,, jangan bawa aku.. Lucyyyy..." teriak Natsu kecil yang dibawa oleh bodyguard kakeknya. Mereka membawa Natsu pergi dan meninggalkan Lucy kecil sendirian.

**..end of flashback..**

Lucy memandang Natsu tidak percaya. Ia melebarkan matanya yang mulai berair sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Na-natsu kau, kau.."

Natsu memandang balik Lucy dan menambah senyumannya kemudian membuka tangannya.

"NATSUUU..." Lucy berlari ke arah Natsu dan memeluknya.

" *hik *hik.. yokata,, yokata,, apa aku bermimpi? Kau adalah dia Natsu? Kau benar-benar dia.." ucap Lucy menangis dan memeluk Natsu lebih erat.

"hahaha, kau sudah tau ya.. maaf ya aku tidak memberitahumu, karna aku pikir belum saatnya dan.. aku takut kau tidak percaya,," sahut Natsu.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lucy serius. "Luce,, aku.."

Natsu gugup ketika akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Lucy "Aku, sudah menunggumu selama 12 tahun dan sekarang aku.. engh" Natsu memotong omongannya.

"Natsu? *hik *hik (Lucy menangis lagi tidak tahan) gomene Natsu, aku tidak tau harus bersikap apa, aku sangat sedih karna ayahku pergi tapi juga senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu" ucap Lucy tambah memeluk erat Natsu.

"tenanglah.. kau memang sudah sepatutnya menangis, tapi kau juga harus tersenyum karna bertemu dengan aku yang sudah setampan ini kan! Hihi" sahut Natsu dengan mengelus kepala Lucy dan menghiburnya.

"haha dasar.. percaya dirimu itu besar sekali, oh iya kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan omonganmu tadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"eh? I-Itu.. ahahaha sudahlah aku malu jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, yang penting aku senang kau sudah tersenyum lagi,, hei Luce.. bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau tau aku sangat lapar,, ayolah" ucap Natsu manja dan memohon.

"hah? Kau belum makan? Natsu kau bisa sakit tau! Ayo cepat kita kebawah" sahut Lucy. "haha,, dia pikir gara-gara siapa? Dia juga tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri belum makan apapun dari pagi" batin Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"ahh.. tunggu Natsu," panggil Lucy. Natsu membalikan badanya dan bertanya.. "eng? Ada apa?"

Lucy tersenyum dan mendekati Natsu dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanan Natsu.

Natsu terkejut dan tidak bergerak. "a-ah..?" gumam Natsu memerah.

"ini hanya salam pembuka pertemuan kita, anggap saja itu hadiah kecil hihi" ucap Lucy tertawa sesudah melepaskan ciumannya.

Natsu yang tadinya terkejut tidak bergerak akhirnya tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "hoo.. kau sudah berani ya sekarang? Lalu,, ini hukumanmu!" Natsu membalas perbuatan Lucy dan langsung mencium Lucy tepat di bibirnya.

.

.

**..keesokan harinya..**

"Natsu-sama.. Natsu-sama.. mohon bangun Natsu-sama" ucap Pelayan yang mebangunkan Natsu.

"emm.. ada apa?" tanya Natsu sambil mengucek matanya. "Natsu-sama kakek anda menunggu di bawah dan ingin bertemu dengan anda" sahut pelayan itu. "a-apa kakek?!" ucap Natsu terbangun kaget.

Natsu turun ke ruang keluarga dan bertemu kakeknya namun disebelah kakeknya sedang duduk Luce.

"HEI.. ANAK NAKAL, BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBAWA WANITA KE KAMARMU!" ucap Kakek bertubuh pendek itu.

"hei orang tua, mau apa kau kesini? Dia istri kontrakku, bukankah kau yang menyuruh ayah untuk menyewa wanita?" ucap Natsu meledek kakeknya.

"Grrr.. ORANG TUA? DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! Heh? Tunggu jadi ini istri kontrakmu?" ucap kakek itu sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"hmm.. (kakek itu menatap Lucy tajam dan sinis) ahh.. dia manis,, *BRAKKK (semua orang termasuk Natsu jatuh karna perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba kakek itu) siapa namamu?" ucap kakek itu pada Lucy dengan tersenyum.

"aku Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu anda" jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"oh Lucy, Namaku Makarov, kau boleh panggil aku kakek jika kau mau" balas Makarov tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Lucy agak lama.

"hehh.. sudah! lepaskan tanganmu kakek.. berapa lama kau menjabat tangannya?" Natsu melepas tangan kakeknya dan memandang kakeknya dengan mata disipitkan. "huh.. dasar anak nakal, kau tidak pernah sopan pada orang tua sepertiku" balas Makarov.

"hahaha" Lucy tertawa saat melihat mereka bertengkar.

"oh ya kakek, ada tujuan apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Natsu memandang kakeknya santai.

"ehem,, Natsu begini.. aku akan menugaskanmu untuk pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurus cabang kita yang sedang bermasalah disana selama 1 minggu" jelas Makarov menatap serius Natsu.

Natsu balik memandang Makarov dengan serius dan memajukan badannya.

"Tidak mau, suruh saja asisten ayah" sahut Natsu santai dengan wajah meledek. "AKU BELUM SELESAI!" bentak Makarov kesal.

"kalau aku bisa menyuruh asisten ku kenapa aku harus menyuruh asisten ayahmu bahkan memintamu?!" ucap Makarov. "kau harus mendengarkanku kali ini, cabang ini sangat penting untuk bisnis keluarga kita, jika kau tidak berpartisipasi maka semua saham akan hilang dalam sekejap, karna kau adalah penerus satu-satunya keluarga kita!" jelasnya.

Lucy memandang Makarov khawatir dan menepuk pundak Natsu. "Natsu, kau harus mendengarkan kakekmu,, pasti masalahnya sangat besar sampai ia datang menemuimu dan memohon" ucap Lucy menasihati Natsu.

"baiklah, baik.. hei kakek, kapan aku kesana?" tanya Natsu pada kakeknya.

"besok pagi kau harus berangkat denganku, jadi persiapkan dirimu" tegas Makarov.

"ya ya ya,, baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang kau boleh pulang orang tua" sahut Natsu meledek meninggalkan kakeknya. Lucy hanya bisa tertawa sopan melihat tingkah Natsu pada kakeknya sendiri.

Makarov tidak terima dengan sikap Natsu yang terus meledeknya dan akhirnya diapun meledakan emosinya. "DASAR TIDAK SOPANN..! KEMARI KAU DASAR ANAK NAKAL..!"

.

.

_..malam harinya.._

Natsu dan Lucy naik ketempat tidur mereka masing-masing, Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy dan menatapnya kemudian bertanya "Luce.. apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu selama 1 minggu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy yang sedang menulis buku diarynya menengok saat Natsu bertanya. "hem? kau tidak usah menghawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja.. nah selama disana kau harus jaga dirimu ya" jawab Lucy tersenyum ke arah Natsu dan kembali menulis diarynya.

"benarkah? Kau tidak takut aku terpikat dengan wanita lain?" ucap Natsu menguji Lucy.

"hah? Takut? Hm.. Baiklah, jika itu terjadi aku tinggal pergi dari sini dan tinggal bersama Sting" jawab Lucy meledek dengan wajah seirus. "APA? STING? Tidak, kau tidak boleh.. pokoknya tidak boleh" sahut Natsu kaget.

Lucy mengubah wajahnya ketika melihat Natsu berubah kaget dan manja. "hahaha aku bercanda, habisnya kau dulu yang mulai.. tapi, aku percaya padamu, kau tau Natsu? jarang ada laki-laki yang tahan menunggu seseorang selama 12 tahun." ucap Lucy tersenyum manis.

Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Lucy langsung terkejut dan terpaku. "Lu-luce (Natsu memerah mendengar perkataan Lucy).

Natsu turun dari kasunya pelan-pelan dan mendekati kasur Lucy. "mmpphh.. Na-natsu?" gumam Lucy tiba-tiba dicium Natsu.

"Luce, aku tidak bisa menahan ini terlalu lama" ucap Natsu yang kemudian menciumi leher Lucy.

"a-ahh.." Lucy mendesah.

Natsu membuka baju Lucy dan menimpanya. Lucy tidak melawan perbuatan Natsu padanya. Natsupun menciumi dada Lucy yang masih tertutup oleh pakaian dalamnya.

"Natsu apa yang kau.. mmpphh..." ucapan Lucy terpotong Natsu yang langsung menciumnya lagi dan memainkan lidahnya.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Lucy dalam-dalam. "hah, hah, aku tidak tahan, aku benar-benar tidak tahan" ucap Natsu terengah-engah karna hasratnya.

"Natsu?" ucap Lucy kecil. Natsu lalu membuka bajunya dan menunjukan dada bidangnya lalu membuka dalaman atas Lucy dan melihat dadanya yang besar.

"a-a-ahh...(desahan Lucy menjadi). Natsu langsung memainkan dada sebelah kiri Lucy dan menghisap puting sebelah kanan Lucy.

Lucy tidak terkendali ketika Natsu semakin berhasrat mengrayapi tubuhnya. Natsu kembali menciumi leher Lucy lalu mencium bibirnya kembali. Natsu melakukannya sambil meniban badan Lucy dengan menggosokan dada telanjangnya ke dada besar Lucy. Dan juga kejantanannya menyentuh bagian kewanitaan Lucy yang sama-sama masih tertutup celana.

.

Natsu seakan sudah tidak sadar diri saat menyentuh Lucy. Lucy yang sudah dikendalikan penuh oleh Natsu mencoba untuk mengendalikan nafsunya agar tidak melewati batas.

"Natsu, sudah (Lucy mendorong dada Natsu yang benar-benar sudah mabuk menyentuhnya) kita hanya boleh sejauh ini" tegas Lucy.

Natsu tersadar saat Lucy mendorong dadanya. "a-ah.. Go-Gomene Luce, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku" Natsu menyesal dan melepas pelukannya lalu menunduk.

Natsu yang terdiam sekejap tiba-tiba merubah sikapnya dan mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan wajah cerianya seperti biasa dan memandang Lucy. "Lucy kau harus menungguku dewasa dan menikahimu, kau tidak boleh tidur dengan siapapun kecuali aku.. kau paham" ucap Natsu sambil memegang Lucy yang telanjang dada.

*BUGHH.. (Lucy memukul Natsu) "apa maksudmu hanya tidur denganmu? Dasar Hentai.." sahut Lucy. "iteee.. jadi kau tidak mau denganku?" tanya Natsu kesakitan.

Lucy yang kesal merubah wajahnya dan tersenyum "Haha.. dasar bodoh, tentu aku akan menunggumu tu-an ke-cil ber-to-pi" sahut Lucy tersenyum.

**..keesokan harinya..**

Natsu sudah bersiap memakai baju rapi dengan Lucy disampingnya"Natsu, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana" ucap Lucy yang membantu Natsu memakaikan dasinya.

"iya,, istri masa depanku.." balas Natsu dengan cengirannya dan membuat Lucy memerah.

"hng.. kau membuatku malu Natsu" ucap Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. "malu? Bukankah itu benar.." balas Natsu tersenyum. "oh ya, Luce selama aku disana, apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"eh? eng.. tentu ada" sahut Lucy. "apa itu? Biar kubelikan.."

"aku ingin kau pulang dengan selamat dan masih berpakaian rapi seperti ini" jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"haha dasar, itu sudah pasti jika kau masih disini dan setia menungguku.. *Cup.. (Natsu tertawa dan medekati Lucy lalu mencium bibirnya) baiklah aku berangkat Luce.."

Natsu dan Lucy turun kebawah dan menuju keluar pintu. Disana Makarov yang juga sudah siap sedang menunggu Natsu, menyapa Lucy yang keluar mengantar Natsu. "hei.. Lucy kakek pergi dulu yaa.." teriak Makarov pada Lucy. "iya.. hati-hati kakek" sahut Lucy mengangkat tangannya. "Natsuu.. tolong jaga kakek"

Natsu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dengan mobil yang dikendarai supir kakeknya.

Lucy tersenyum melihat mobil Natsu yang sudah menjauh. "dia sudah dewasa sekarang, Natsu aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi.." batin Lucy lalu masuk ke dalam.

**..beberapa saat kemudian..**

*ting *tong (suara bel berbunyi) iya aku datang.." ucap Lucy menghampiri pintu.

*klek "ah.. selamat siang nyonya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Lucy pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau ini? kenapa bisa disini?" tanya wanita itu balik sambil masuk ke dalam

wanita itu langsung duduk di sofa kemudian para pelayan langsung menghampirinya dan melayaninya dengan baik dan hati-hati. Lucy bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan. "bibi siapa orang itu? Apa dia orang penting" "oh.. dia adalah nyonya Poluchka nenek dari Natsu-sama nona Lucy, kau harus hati-hati dengannya" bisik pelayan itu.

"Neneknya? Jadi begitu" sahut Lucy memandang wanita itu.

"kau kemarilah" ucap Poluchka pada Lucy. Lucy menghampiri wanita itu dan duduk di sofa dengan sopan. "iya nyonya, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

Poluchka memandang tubuh Lucy dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan tajamnya. "sepertinya tidak salah lagi kau adalah istri kontrak cucuku? Hahh.. aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kakek tua itu membuat hal keanak-anakan seperti ini" ucap Poluchka menghela nafas.

"iya aku telah dikontrak ayah Natsu, namaku Lucy nyonya" sahut Lucy.

Poluchka meletakan cangkir tehnya dan memajukan badanya. "hem.. Lucy aku perlu bicara padamu soal Natsu, aku akan membayarmu 2x lipat atau lebih tapi kau harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini.. karna aku akan menjodohkannya dengan gadis selevel dengannya."

Lucy terkejut mendengar perkataan Poluchka yang membuatnya seperti wanita murahan dan membandingkannya dengan level Natsu."a-apa maksud anda? nyonya maaf aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Berapapun kau membayarku aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum tanggung jawab kontrakku selama 2 bulan selesai, jadi aku mohon untuk tidak melarangku menyelesaikan tugasku disini" tegas Lucy serius.

"lancang sekali kau menantangku! Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menolakku" bentak Poluchka sambil berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucy.

.

.

"Halo, aku butuh bantuanmu, tolong selidiki anak perempuan berambut pirang bernama Lucy sampai ke detilnya." Poluchka menelpon seorang ahli untuk menyelidiki Lucy sambil berjalan ke mobilnya.

**Banzaiii.. Chapter 9 Selesaiii..**

**Wahh.. udah ketawan deh siapa Natsu,, huhuhu #nangis satu ember,, tapi kayaknya jangan puas dulu deh soalnya dimana ada kebahagiaan, pasti ada cobaan #cieelaahh bahasanya.. tuhbuktinya ada si Poluchka yang berusaha ngebanding-bandingin level Lucy sama wanita lain yang lebih berkelas! OMG aku paling benci orang begini..**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Poluchka akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka? #kayak sinetron aja. Langsung dibaca chapter selanjutnya..**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Lucy Decision.**

Nenek tua yang memakai baju berkelas itu meninggalkan rumah Natsu dengan wajah kesal dan membanting stirnya. Lucy yang masih terkejut mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

_..malam harinya.._

**LUCY P.O.V**

"Aku memang sempat takut menghadapinya tadi setelah melihat wajahnya apalagi mendengar perkataannya yang merendahkanku. Namun aku membranikan diri untuk melawan kemauannya. Karna aku tau bahwa aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab disini. Dan aku masih harus menunggu Natsu pulang" batin Lucy.

*DRRTT.. (suara getar handphone). Lucy merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telponnya. "ah Levy-chan, ada apa?" tanya Lucy pada Levy yang menelponnya.

"benarkah? Baik aku akan kesana besok, ja ne.." Lucy menutup telponnya.

Keesokannya Lucy pergi ketempat Levy dengan menggunakan bus dan memakai celana pendek juga baju blouse santai. Ketika ia menaiki bus ada seseorang yang juga menaiki bus yang sama dengannya dan duduk dibelakangnya. Namun ia tidak sadar bahwa orang itu sedang mengikutinya. Orang itu mengamati Lucy dan seolah mencatat setiap gerak-geriknya.

Lucy turun dari bus dan bertemu dengan Levy yang menunggunya dengan wajah ceria. Ternyata Levy mengajak Lucy untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Gajeel. Merekapun pergi ke sebuah mall untuk membeli sambil memilih barang yang cocok menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Gajeel.

Orang mencurigakan itu masih mengamati gerakan Lucy dan mengambil ponsel disakunya. "halo, nyonya, sekarang aku tau apa kelemahannya"

Wanita itu duduk di bangku besar menghadap belakang lalu membalikan bangkunya "baik, kerja bagus.. kau kerjakan itu secepatnya" jawab wanita itu tersenyum jahat dan ternyata ia adalah Poluchka.

**..beberapa jam kemudian, sekitar jam 8 malam..**

Tidak terasa waktunya sudah malam dan akhirnya Lucy & Levy mengakhiri jalan-jalan mereka sambil membawa tentengan yang cukup banyak. "Lu-chan Arigatou telah menemaniku"

"iya sama-sama Levy-chan, kau hati-hati di jalan ya.. salam untuk Gajeel" sahut Lucy. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang masing-masing.

.

Levy yang sedang berjalan pulang tiba-tiba dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berbaju hitam dengan kacamata gelap dan menangkapnya.

"a-ahh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?! TOLONGGG..." teriak Levy yang di bawa kedalam mobil sambil dibekap.

Lucy sampai dirumah dengan selamat dan disapa oleh pelayannya "okaeri nona Lucy" "tadaima" balas Lucy tersenyum. "hahh.. lelah juga, aku mau mandi dulu deh" *DRRTT.. *DRRTT.. (suara getar handphone Lucy). "hah? Nomer siapa ini? jangan2 Natsu.."

"ya, halo?" jawab Lucy. "LU-CHANN TOLONG AKUU.." teriak Levy melalui handphone.

Lucy terkejut ketika Levy temannya berteriak meminta tolong. "LEVY-CHAN? APA YANG TERJADI?" "hahaha.. sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal! Ini baru permulaan, jika kau masih menentangku aku akan melakukan lebih pada anak ini" sahut suara orang lain yang menelpon Lucy.

"hah.. tidak mungkin, kau nyonya Poluchka? Tega sekali kau melakukan ini! lepaskan temanku!" bentak Lucy pada Poluchka.

"aku tawarkan lagi padamu, jika kau mau mengikuti perkataanku aku akan melepas temanmu" sahut Poluchka. "apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak paham juga? aku masih punya tanggung jawab disini, tidakkah kau mengerti?!" jelas Lucy.

"baiklah aku mengerti, hei kalian cepat selesaikan anak berambut biru itu!" ucap Poluchka. "KYAAA... TIDAKK..." teriak Levy.

Lucy semakin kaget ketika Levy berteriak lebih keras. "LEVY-CHAN...! Baiklah baik, aku mengerti aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini segera, tapi tolong lepaskan dia, kumohon.." ucap Lucy menangis dan memohon.

"hahaha... akhirnya kau sadar posisimu, tapi kau harus menjaga ucapanmu,, baik akan kulepaskan dia dengan lembut, keluarkan anak itu sekarang, tugas kita sudah selesai" Poluchka menutup telponnya dengan senyum sinis dan melepaskan Levy.

Lucy yang masih syok menangis dan terduduk. "*hik *hik *hik.. kenapa ia jahat sekali,, Levy-chan gommene semuanya gara-gara aku" ucap Lucy sambil menangis.

Salah satu pelayan memerhatikan Lucy semenjak tadi dan terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Nona anda tidak apa?" tanya pelayan itu. Lucy langsung mengusap air matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya "ah? tidak aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan itu dan meninggalkannya.

Lucy memandang kamar Natsu dengan wajah sedih dan mengingat semua kenangannya ketika ia baru datang kemari dan semua kejahilan Natsu.

"Natsu, gommene.. aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku, ternyata kita memang tidak bisa bersama setelah aku tau siapa kau" ucap Lucy berbicara sendiri. "haha,, sulit untukku berpisah denganmu, aku memang tidak selevel denganmu Natsu" *tes *tes.. *hik *hik.. (Lucy menitikan air matanya kembali)

"Natsu, Arigatou aku mencintaimu" batin Lucy.

"Sayonara.."

.

.

**..keesokan harinya..**

*tok *tok "Nona.. sudah waktunya makan pagi" ucap Pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu.

*krett "Nona? Dimana kau? Nona?" pelayan itu kaget ketika mendapati Lucy tidak ada di kamar.

Lucy pergi dari rumah Natsu di tengah malam hari. Ia pergi tanpa berpamitan pada siapapun dan hanya meninggalkan sepotong kertas dibungkus amplop di kamar.

Lucy pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa tas besar dan menaiki bus. Handphone tiba-tiba bergetar dan ia melihat nama Natsu tengah layarnya. "Natsu" jawab Lucy dengan muka dan suara datar. "Luce.. apa kabarmu? aku merindukanmu disini,, kau juga pasti merindukankukan hahaha.." sahut Natsu bersemangat menelpon Lucy.

Lucy yang sangat ingin membalas ucapan Natsu harus menahan perasaan senangnya dan berbohong. "Natsu.. Gomene, ternyata aku tidak betah dirumahmu, aku sadar bahwa aku harus mencari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman untukku,, aku harap kau bahagia, jaa ne.. Nat-su" *tut Lucy mematikan sambungannya dan melepas baterai handphonenya agar Natsu tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi.

"Lu-Lucee.. tunggu apa maksudmu?" bentak Natsu namun sambungan sudah diputus oleh Lucy.

*tes *tes "Gommene Natsu,, *hik *hik" Lucy menangis di dalam bus dan menundukan kepalanya.

Lucy menuju rumah Sting, dengan tujuan ia ingin menumpang beberapa hari dirumahnya yang cukup besar sebelum ia mendapat tempat tinggal. Ketika Lucy datang ke rumah Sting di ujung Magnolia, tentu saja Sting kaget melihat Lucy menghampirinya tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dahulu sambil membawa tas besar.

"Sting, maaf menganggumu"

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan sambil membawa tas besar itu? Masuklah dulu" tanya Sting dan mempersilahkan Lucy masuk.

Sting menyeduhkan teh untuk Lucy dan duduk di depan Lucy. "Lucy maaf, bukan maksudku berkata kasar.. tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang semalam ini ke rumahku?"

Lucy tersenyum namun dengan sikap yang tidak bisa ia tutupi dari Sting. "ano Sting.., boleh aku menumpang dirumahmu sementara?"

Sting yang mendengar peryataan Lucy langsung terkejut dan kaget "hah? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu sedih? Apa si kepala merah muda itu menyakitimu?" tegas Sting dengan wajah kesal.

"tidak, itu bukan salahnya, sebenarnya.. (Lucy menjelaskan semua kejadiannya dari awal hingga akhir pada Sting). Sting kaget mendengar penjelasan Lucy yang sangat membuat orang darah tinggi. "Keterlaluan wanita itu! Berani sekali dia mengancammu! Baiklah kau boleh tinggal disini, akupun sama sekali tidak keberatan" jelas Sting.

"Arigatou Sting" "Baiklah akan kuantar kau kekamar tamu" Sting berdiri dan membawakan tas Lucy ke kamar yang telah tersedia untuk tamu.

.

.

Natsu mondar-mandir kebingungan karna tidak bisa menghubungi Lucy lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Magnolia dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

Makarov yang melihat Natsu yang sedang sibuk bersiap pergi langsung marah dan menghampirinya.

"anak nakal! mau kemana kau? Kau mau kabur lagi?" bentak Makarov.

Natsu kaget dan membalikan tubuhnya lalu menghampiri kakeknya "kakek kumohon izinkan aku pulang, ada yang aneh pada Lucy.. aku harus segera mengeceknya" Natsu memohon.

"Lucy? Ada apa dengannya? Hm.. Baiklah karna beberapa tugasmu sudah selesai, aku mengizinkanmu" jelas Makarov.

.

Natsu langsung menaiki pesawat jam siang dari Amerika. Natsu terlihat sangat khawatir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke bangku dengan cepat dan menggigit jarinya.

_..Sesampai di Magnolia, di rumah Natsu.._

"Luce.. Luce... (Natsu memanggil Lucy di dalam kamarnya) dimana Luce? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Natsu pada salah satu pelayan.

"Nat-suu.. (suara manja seorang wanita memanggi namanya).Natsu langsung terpaku pada wanita yang memanggil namanya "hah? kau?! Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Natsu kaget melihat orang itu.

"hehe.. mau apa? aku ini akan menjadi istrimu Natsu"

"istriku? Hah! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau bisa dikamarku?" bentak Natsu.

"woahh.. kau dingin seperti biasanya ya,, hehe.. tapi aku suka sikap dinginmu itu, biar aku yang akan menghangatkan sikap dinginmu itu!" wanita itu mendekati Natsu dan mencoba mencium bibir Natsu.

**Yap.. baiklah chapter 10 FINISH.. maaf sengaja dibuat lebih pendek karna waktu mengetik tidak banyak ^^" #dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab**

**Happy: Huaaa,, Lucy.. kenapa kau pergi?**

**Charla: Happy, seharusnya laki-laki tidak cengeng! Ikuti saja perkembangan ceritanya..**

**Erza : hem, hem.. aku setuju perkataanmu..**

**Nichiya : Seperti biasa kau selalu menebar PARFUM kebaikan Menn... #Ngendus-ngendus Erza**

**Erza : *DUAKK.. (nendang Nichiya) DIAM KAU!**

**Gray : oy, oy..**

**Nah, mohon ditunggu sebentar chapter 11-nya.. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Sacrifice**

"biar aku yang menghangatkanmu" wanita itu mendekati Natsu dan mencoba menciumnya.

"Lisanna apa yang kau?" "sstt.. sudah, lebih baik kau rileks saja Na-tsu"

Lisanna mulai menyentuh dada Natsu dan mendekatkan bibirnya

.

Natsu terdiam saat Lisanna mendekatinya dan tersadar.*PLAKK.. (Natsu menampar Lisanna yang menciumnya) tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku selain Luce" ucap Natsu lalu menjauhi Lisanna.

"PERGI KAU!" bentak Natsu. Lisanna yang kaget ditampar oleh Natsu dan dibentaknya langsung berlari keluar kamar Natsu sambil memegangi pipinya.

.

Natsu yang masih syok kembali teringat Lucy yang kabur dari rumahnya. "Luce.. kemana kau? Kenapa kau kabur.. *tes *tes (Natsu meneteskan air mata). Natsu tersadar akan sesuatu dan mengusap air matanya "ahh.. aku tau,, dia pasti ke rumah Sting" ucap Natsu sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat Sting.

Natsu yang memiliki alamat Sting, langsung pergi kerumah Sting dengan mobilnya malam-malam.

*Brumm.. Natsu mengebut tidak sabar, ia menancap gas dengan kencang seolah tidak sabar ingin melihat Lucy. Natsu berhenti di depan rumah yang bernomor dan bertuliskan alamat yang sama seperti yang ada di kertas yang ia pegang. "aku yakin Luce disini"

Natsu berlari ke pintu rumah itu dan langsung mengedor-gedor pintunya.

"LUCE.. LUCE.. AKU TAU KAU DIDALAM.. LUCE CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Natsu.

"hei, hei! Kau berisik sekali malam2 begini.." sahut Sting membuka pintu. "Mana Luce? Aku tau dia di dalam" bentak Natsu.

Natsu dengan wajah emosinya memohon pada Sting agar memperlihatkan Lucy. Namun seseorang keluar dari pintu dan berdiri di sebelah Sting.

"Natsu.." sahut Lucy menatap Natsu dengan wajah datar.

Natsu terkejut ketika ia melihat Lucy berdiri didepannya. "sudah kuduga kau disini.. kenapa kau kabur dan mematikan ponselmu? Apa ada yang menggangumu?" tanya Natsu memegang pundak Lucy.

"aku..? Mengganguku? Tidak Natsu, sudah kubilang akulah yang ingin kabur sendiri, sudah kubilangkan aku bosan dirumahmu,, karna itu aku kesini, tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi Natsu. Sting.. tolong suruh dia pergi,, aku tidak mau melihatnya" ucap Lucy melepas tangan Natsu dari pundaknya dan masuk kedalam.

"Kau paham! Ini keputusannya, jadi kau lebih baik pergi.. satu lagi! Aku kecewa padamu karna tidak bisa menjaganya" ucap Sting memandang Natsu tajam.

Sting menuruti kemauan Lucy dan segera menutup pintunya. "hah? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? LUCE..! TUNGGU.. TIDAK" teriak Natsu ketika Sting menutup pintu dan mendorongnya.

.

.

"kenapa kau bohong padanya? Apa kau tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sting pada Lucy. Lucy tidak merespon pertanyaan Sting dan langsung menuju kekamarnya.

Lucy menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian terduduk. "Natsu"

.

Setelah kejadian itu Natsu hanya diam berhari-hari dikamar dengan kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya, yang menandakan ia tidak tidur cukup tanda ia frustasi pada kejadian lalu. Igneel yang baru pulang dari bisnisnya dari luar negri tiba dirumah dengan girang sambil membawa oleh-oleh.

"Natsuuu.. Lucy... aku membawakan kalian oleh-ol.. (Igneel kaget melihat anaknya yang sedang duduk diam tanpa bergerak di tempat tidur).

"Natsu? Hoy.. Natsu kenapa kau? Mana Lucy?" tanya Igneel mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Natsu. Namun Natsu tidak merespon pertanyaannya dan hanya diam.

Saat Igneel sedang berusaha menyadarkan Natsu ada seorang pelayan yang mendekatinya "Igneel-sama" panggil pelayan itu. "ada apa? apa kau tau sesuatu?" sahut Igneel.

"begini tuan, saya akan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa nona Lucy" ucap si pelayan agak ragu.

Natsu yang mendengar pelayan itu mengatakan nama Lucy langsung tersadar dan menyelak pembicaraan pelayan itu dengan ayahnya "hah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsu menyelak penasaran. "iya, apa yang terjadi pada Lucy?" tanya Igneel.

"maaf Natsu-sama saya baru mengatakannya sekarang,, siang kemarin nyonya Poluchka datang kemari dan meminta nona Lucy pergi dari rumah dan menjanjikan bayaran 2x lipat, namun nona Lucy menolak.. saya tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetapi tiba-tiba saya hanya mendengar nona Lucy yang baru pulang jalan-jalan bersama temannya mendapat telpon dari orang yang menyandra temannya,, kalau tidak salah nona Lucy memanggilnya Levy. Dan alasan mereka menangkap temanya adalah untuk mengancam nona Lucy untuk pergi dari rumah. Dan saya yakin penelpon itu adalah nyonya Poluchka, karna nona sempat menyebut namanya." Jelas si pelayan itu.

Natsu dan Igneel yang mendengar peryataan si pelayan itu membuka mulut mereka sambil melebarkan mata onyx mereka dengan wajah tegang dan marah.

"apa? jadi nyonya Poluchka? Keterlaluan,, Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa alasannya mengusir Lucy?" tanya Igneel masih penasaran. "saya mendengar bahwa nyonya akan menjodohkan Natsu-sama dengan wanita sederajat, karna itu ia tidak ingin nona tinggal disini" jelas pelayan itu.

"DIA! Jadi dia yang membuat Luce menderita?" ucap Natsu terlihat emosi.

"AKAN KUHANCURKAN DIA!" bentak Natsu berdiri dan ingin segera menuju rumah Poluchka. Namun Igneel menahan Natsu "Natsu! Tenanglah dulu,, ayah akan ikut denganmu untuk menemuinya, bagaimanapun ia adalah orang tua sekaligus mertuaku yang keras kepala" tegas Igneel.

_..Sesampai di rumah Poluchka.._

"NENEK SIHIR,, KELUAR KAU!" teriak Natsu.

Poluchka yang mendengar seseorang berteriak langsung menghampiri pintu dan membalas teriakan orang itu. "BERISIKK.. MANA ETIKAMU? Ohh.. jadi cucuku yang berteriak" bentak Poluchka membuka pintu.

"KAU YANG TIDAK PUNYA ETIKA! KAU APAKAN LUCY SAMPAI DIA PERGI?" balas Natsu membentak.

"hah? Anak level rendah itu? Hahaha.. jadi aku berhasil mengusirnya!" sahut Poluchka.

"Nyonya Poluchka, apa yang anda lakukan? Kenapa anda tega melakukan itu pada Lucy?" tanya Igneel.

"kau tidak perlu tau soal itu, ah ya.. aku juga sudah menyiapkan wanita selevel untuk Natsu, kebetulan ia disini.. keluarlah sayang" panggil Poluchka. Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik dan menemui Natsu juga Igneel.

"hah?" Natsu kaget melihat perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan langsung menyapa Natsu "Hai,, Natsu kita bertemu lagi" ucap perempuan itu.

"Lisanna?" gumam Natsu menatap perempuan itu.

"dia cantik bukan? Aku memang memilihkan yang terbaik untuk cucuku" ucap Poluchka puas.

Natsu syok ketika tau ternyata Poluchkalah yang memanggil Lisanna untuknya. Ia terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. "terbaik kau bilang?, kau harus tau ini"

Natsu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Poluchka sambil tersenyum. "kau orang terjahat yang pernah kukenal dari kecil, jadi.. sebanyak apapun hal terbaik yang kau berikan padaku, aku tetap menganggapmu jahat, maaf nenek sihir aku hanya menyukai Luce.. jaa ne.." ucap Natsu membalikan badan dan bersiap pergi.

Poluchka yang kaget mendengar penjelasan Natsu mulai terseyum "hm.. (Poluchka tersenyum) aku sudah menduga kau pasti menyukai anak itu, tapi.."

"aku memiliki senjata untuk melumpuhkanmu,, kau tau aku sudah menguasai semua surat warisan keluarga, jadi jika kau menolak keinginanku! Aku akan mencoret namamu!" ucap Poluchka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BAGAIMANA SEMUA SURAT BISA ADA PADAMU?" bentak Igneel terkejut.

Poluchka kembali terseyum puas dan menjelaskannya "hmm.. sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengurus semua itu,,, jadi bagaimana Natsu? Kau sadar posisimu sekarang?"

Natsu yang tadinya bersiap pergi, terdiam sejenak tanpa ekspresi lalu membalikan badan dan menatap Poluchka.

"kau setujukan? Sudah kuduga dengan cara ini pasti berha-.." ucapan Poluchka terpotong.

"hahahahahaha... kau pikir dengan itu aku akan menurutimu? Hei nenek sihir! Aku ini tidak tertarik harta sama sekali sepertimu,, jadi jika kau mau mencabut warisanku, cabut saja.. dari semula aku memang tidak mau jadi penerus keluarga,, karna itu aku berterimakasih padamu.. SA-YO-NA-RA POLUCHKA-SAMA." ucap Natsu sambil pergi dari hadapan Poluchka bersama Igneel.

Poluchka & Lisanna terdiam syok ketika Natsu menyerangnya balik dengan mudah. "Nyonya apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lisanna. "DIAM KAU! Anak itu benar-benar tidak tau etika! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran"

_..Di dalam mobil_..

"hohoho.. ayah bangga atas perkataanmu tadi, kau jangan khawatir ayah akan mengurus Poluchka jika macam-macam lagi dengan Lucy" ucap Igneel tersenyum tertawa.

"Arigatou,, ayah.. besok aku akan menjemput Lucy" sahut Natsu.

"apa kau tau dimana Lucy?" "iya, sebelumnya aku sudah menjemputnya, namun ia menolakku membawanya pulang.. tadinya kupikir ia membenciku, tapi sekarang aku tau penyebabnya"

"ya ya, lebih baik kau segera menjemputnya, ayah juga akan minta maaf padanya karna tidak menjaganya dengan baik" sahut Igneel.

_..Di tempat Lucy_..

"Sting aku akan belanja dulu, aku pergi ya" pamit Lucy pada Sting.

"ah kau tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Sting. "tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, baik aku berangkat.." Lucy pergi ke supermarket Magnolia dan meninggalkan rumah Sting.

Sting memerhatikan Lucy yang mulai menjauh dari rumahnya "Lucy, seandainya aku orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu, tapi.. aku tau kau masih sangat mencintai Natsu seperti dia mencintaimu" batin Sting melihat Lucy berjalan pergi.

Lucy pergi ke sebuah supermarket dan membeli sayur dan buah-buahan. Sesudah ia keluar dari supermarket ia berjalan dan melihat seorang wanita tua yang sedang mabuk yang sedang tidak sadar menuju ke tengah jalan. "ah bukannya itu.."

*TINNN...

Tanpa pikir panjang Lucy berlari ke arahnya "NYONYA POLUCHKA! AWASS..." Lucy melempar belanjaannya dan melompat ke tengah jalan mendorong Poluchka yang akan tertabrak mobil.

*CIITTT.. BRAKKK..

.

.

"kenapa aku? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, apa aku.." Lucy merasa kehilangan tenaganya dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya melihat sayuran yang dibelinya berantakan dan terinjak-injak mobil. (mobil yang harusnya menabrak Poluchka malah menabrak Lucy). Lucy lemas lalu terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar yang keluar dari kepalanya.

Poluchka yang didorong Lucy akhirnya terbangun dan sadar saat melihat kebelakang.

"Kauu?!" ucap Poluchka terkejut melihat Lucy yang terkapar lemas karna menolongnya. Ia melihat orang banyak mengerubungi Lucy dan memanggil ambulan.

"tidak, tidak mungkin... kenapa anak ini menolongku? Menolong orang yang sudah menyakitinya.." batin Poluchka bersalah sambil melihat Lucy yang tidak berdaya dengan wajah syok.

Ambulan datang dan langsung memasukan Lucy ke dalam mobil dan dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan Poluchka yang menemaninya. Poluchka menelpon asistennya untuk memberitahu seluruh keluarga Natsu dan teman-teman Lucy atas insiden yang terjadi.

Asistennya langsung menghubungi semua keluarga Natsu dan beberapa teman dekat Lucy.

Natsu yang sedang berada dikamar dan sedang membaca menyadari bahwa ponselnya berbunyi. "ya, halo?" "Hah...! APA? LUCE? DIMANA DIA? BAIK AKU KESANA" Natsu kaget mendengar kabar Lucy dan langsung memanggil ayahnya yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"APA! LU-CHAN? APA YANG TERJADI? BAIK AKU KESANA SEKARANG" Levy pun kaget mendengar kabar itu dan langsung ganti baju untuk bersiap pergi.

"LUCY? ADA APA? AKU AKAN PERGI SEKARANG" ucap Erza tidak kalah kaget dan segera menghubungi Jellal.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah sakit mereka semua sudah berkumpul dengan wajah khawatir dan sedih, mereka semua adalah Erza, Jellal, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, dan Igneel serta pelayan-pelayan Natsu yang dekat dengan Lucy. Natsu yang baru datang langsung terlihat kaget sekaligus emosi ketika melihat Poluchka juga ada disana.

"KAUU.. APA INI SEMUA KARNAMU?" bentak Natsu pada Poluchka. Semua memandang ke arah Natsu yang sedang emosi pada Poluchka.

Poluchka hanya diam tanpa berkata-kata. "oy,, tenanglah Natsu, sebaiknya kita tunggu hasil dokter" ucap Gray menarik Natsu.

"CIH,, baiklah" Natsu mulai tenang dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar dengan raut wajah sedih.

Semuanya terpaku ketika dokter itu datang dan ingin mendengar hasilnya. Natsu langsung berlari dan menghampirinya "Dokter.. bagaimana Luce? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia selamatkan? kumohon cepat jawab aku!" Natsu emosi memegang baju dokter itu.

Dokter itu terdiam sementara dan akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah melakukan semampu kami, Namun pasien sangat lemah dan kami tidak bisa menolongnya, hanya mujizat yang bisa membantunya, kami turut berduka" jelas Dokter itu lalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam syok ketika dokter mengabarkan bahwa Lucy telah meninggal. Suasana yang tadinya buruk menjadi bertambah buruk lagi. Mereka semua melebarkan mata mereka saat mendengar Lucy telah tiada,, dan Natsulah orang yang paling syok ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan melebarkan matanya sambil memegang lantai seolah tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter. "HA-AH..? tidak, tidak mungkin.." ucap Natsu.

Natsu hanya memandang kebawah dan mengenggam kedua tangannya seperti orang yang akan meledak. Natsu terbangun dan memandang kamar Lucy yang sudah memiliki aura berbeda "LUCEEEE..." Natsu berlari menuju kamar perawatan Lucy.

Mereka semuapun mengikuti Natsu dan langsung menangis ketika melihat Lucy yang terkapar tidak bergerak sama sekali di atas kasur putih dengan monitor bergaris lurus disebelah Lucy.

*hik *hik "Lu, Lu-chan.. ini tidak mungkinn... (Levy berteriak menangis sambil memeluk Gajeel). Igneel, Erza, Gray dan pelayan pun melihat Lucy dengan wajah sedih.

"LUCE..." teriak Natsu memeluk Lucy yang sudah tiada.

**Chap-ter 11 selesai hiks.. hiks..**

**Wah.. terimakasih banyak untuk review barunya, bikin semangat lagi deh.. ^v^ maaf aku belum sempat bales review kalian :( nanti aku akan bales di chapter selanjutnya yaa.. :D**

**..back to ff..**

**Lucy meninggal :(oh tidak,, apa cerita ini akan menjadi Sad Ending? Apa Natsu akan berpisah dengan Lucy? Lalu apa Natsu akan bersama wanita lain?**

**Levy : Lu-chan #nundukin kepala.**

**Happy: Lucy..**

**..To be continued..**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Back Home**

Natsu hanya menatap Lucy yang terkapar dengan mata kosong dan kehilangan harapan.

Poluchka mendekati Natsu dan memegang bahunya. "Natsu,, aku minta ma-"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" bentak Natsu. "KAU PUAS KAN SEKARANG?!" Poluchka dan semua yang berada di dalam ruangan kaget ketika Natsu membentak Poluchka, namun Poluchka hanya bisa diam dan merasa bersalah.

Igneel yang melihat Natsu mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya langsung mendekati Natsu dengan tenang dan sabar "Natsu sudah nak, terimalah dengan lapang dada" ucap Igneel.

Natsu yang masih memandang Lucy membalas perkataan ayahnya dengan tenang namun sedih "tidak ayah, kumohon biarkan aku, aku masih tidak percaya Luce benar-benar meninggal" ucap Natsu menunduk dengan mata yang tertutupi rambutnya.

Erza yang tidak kalah khawatir akhirnya angkat suara dan memarahi Natsu.. "Natsu! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, biarkan Lucy beristirahat dengan tenang" ucap Erza dengan mata serius dan menepuk pundak Natsu.

"DIAMM! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! (bentak Natsu dan membuat Erza kaget) AKU TAU DIA MASIH HIDUP! DIA HANYA TIDUR, AKU TAU DIA DISINI.." "LUCE KAU DENGAR AKU KAN? LUCE KUMOHON BANGUNLAH, LUCEE..." teriak Natsu.

Gray dan Jellal hanya bisa menatap Natsu dengan raut wajah sedih dan pasrah. "Hei kepala api.. kau memang boleh berduka,, tapi kau harus mengendalikan dirimu, kau ini laki-laki.. apa kau mau Lucy memandangmu seperti ini?" ucap Gajeel memberi saran.

Natsu yang mendengar perkataan Gajeel terdiam dan mulai menangis bergetar. Erzapun memberanikan diri mendekati Natsu dan mengusap kepalanya. "Natsu, kau harus sabar.. bukan hanya kau saja yang berduka, kami semua merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu bahkan akupun juga sangat tidak rela jika Lucy telah pergi.. karna aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri  
" ucap Erza dengan wajah sedih.

"E-Erza, aku.. aku hanya sedih karna aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik! Aku ini melanggar janji paman Jude dan buruk untuknya! Karna itu,, KARNA ITU AKULAH YANG BERSALAH...!"

.

.

"aku.. dimana? Kenapa tubuhku disana.. Apa aku benar-benar mati?"

"baiklah.. itu artinya aku harus pergi, semuanya Terimakasih.." Lucy tersenyum dan bersiap pergi

"Luce.." Natsu memandang Lucy dengan wajah kosong dan sedih. "huaa... Lu-chann" teriak Levy "ahh.." Lucy kembali memandang mereka kembali dengan wajah khawatir dan sedih. "Natsu, Levy, kalian.. kumohon jangan menangis.."

"Lucy,," panggil seseorang memakai baju putih terang.

"hah.. a-ayah..?" Lucy kaget melihat Jude menghampirinya.

"Lucy,, mereka semua mencintaimu dengan tulus.. jika kau pergi meninggalkan mereka, mereka akan sangat sedih" ucap Jude tersenyum mengelus kepala Lucy.

Lucy memandang mereka sambil menangis "Minna.."

"kau lihat Lucy? jadi kembalilah"

"ayah.. arigatou" Lucy memeluk ayahnya.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Lu-chan.."

"Natsu sekarang kau harus rela melepas Lucy, sebaiknya sekarang kita harus menyiapkan penguburannya" ucap Igneel dengan wajah berduka dan memegang pundak Natsu.

"Baik aku mengerti, Luce.. maafkan aku.. *tes *tes *tes" Natsu menangis deras sambil memegang tangan Lucy.

Tiba-tiba tangan Lucy bergerak.

"Hah? Luce?" Natsu langsung menatap Lucy karna merasakan gerakan kecil dari tangan Lucy.

"ada apa? Natsu" tanya Gray pada Natsu yang kaget.

"aku, aku merasakan gerakan tangan Luce" semua orang terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataan Natsu.

"Semuanya, lihat itu" Erza menunjuk ke arah monitor yang merespon detakan jantung Lucy.

*NITT.. *NITT.. *NITT.. (suara monitor)

"a-ah.. (Natsu menganga melihat jantung Lucy berdetak) L-luce?"

"Na-t-su" ucap Lucy terbata-bata dengan mata tertutup dan lemas. Semuanya lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya saat Lucy memanggil nama Natsu.

"DOKTER.. DOKTERR.." teriak Gray lari memanggil dokter.

"Ini mujizat, ini keajaiban Lu-chan masih hidup.. ahahaha" teriak Levy senang.

Dokterpun datang lalu menyuruh mereka keluar dan langsung memeriksa Lucy & segera menanganinya.

**..setelah beberapa saat..**

Mereka semua memasang wajah bersyukur namun masih sedikit khawatir dengan hasil dokter berikutnya. Natsu yang mondar mandir tidak sabar menunggu hasil Lucy mulai emosi.

"Hyahh.. lama sekali!" teriak Natsu. *duakk "Hei.. Flamehead tidak bisakah kau tenang! berisik" ucap Gray memukul kepala Natsu.

Tidak lama dokter akhirnya keluar dengan wajah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"dokter bagaimana hasilnya?" Natsu langsung berlari menuju dokter itu.

"... Selamat, pasien telah selamat dari masa komanya, saya tidak menemukan kerusakan apapun di bagian dalam tubuhnya meskipun pasien sempat meninggal, ini semua berkat mujizat Tuhan.. tapi pasien harus beristirahat beberapa minggu untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya.. saya permisi" ucap Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

"YATAA..." (Teriak semua orang). "Syukurlah Nona Lucy" ucap pelayan. "Lu-chann... hiks hiks" ucap Levy. "aku tau kau memang gadis kuat" ucap Erza. "Erza, kau memiliki teman yang hebat" ucap Jellal. "yah itulah Lucy" ucap Gray. "Gihi.." ucap Gajeel.

.

Natsu berlari ke kamar perawatan Lucy dan memegang tangan Lucy.

"Luce.. aku tau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, terimakasih, terimakasih.." Natsu menangis disamping Lucy yang masih menutup mata.

Poluchka menangis terharu dan berjalan kedepan semua keluarga & teman Lucy yang berada di luar kamar.

"Maafkan aku.. (poluchka meunundukan kepala) ini semua salahku, jika kalian ingin menghukumku, lakukanlah yang kalian mau untuk mewakili anak itu, aku siap.." ucap Poluchka.

Semua orang hanya memandang Poluchka diam dan menatapnya dingin.

"hei, Nenek.." Poluchka memandang ke belakang "ahh?" "itu saja tidak cukup, tidak ada gunanya kami menghukummu,," ucap Natsu dengan mata yang ditutupi rambutnya.

"jika kau mau minta maaf.. (Natsu merubah pandangannya) kau harus tetap aman dan menunggu Luce bangun" ucap Natsu tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya.

Poluchka kembali menangis ketika cucunya tersenyum padanya.

.

.

**..1 minggu kemudian..**

"mau kemana kau nak?" "aku akan ketempat Luce ayah.. aku pergi.. " Natsu berpamitan lalu pergi menemui Lucy yang berada di rumah sakit dengan mobil sportnya.

Sesampai di rumah sakit Natsu melihat Lucy yang sedang menulis diarynya dengan ditemani Levy.

"Luce.. kau sudah sehat?" Natsu tersenyum sambil menutup pintu.

"ah.. Natsu" Lucy membalas senyuman Natsu. "aku tidak apa-apa Natsu"

*DRRTT.. Handphone Levy bergetar "Gajeel.. ada apa? hm.. baiklah aku segera menyusul"

"Lu-chan maaf Gajeel memerlukanku sekarang, apa tidak apa jika aku pergi?" tanya Levy merasa tidak enak. "aku baik-baik saja.. lihat sekarang aku sudah sehat, terimakasih sudah menemaniku" balas Lucy tersenyum.

"heii.. tenang saja Levy, kan aku disini.. aku yang akan mengambil alih menjaganya" sahut Natsu tersenyum pada Levy. "Arigatou Natsu, kuserahkan Lu-chan padamu.. Lu-chan aku pergi dulu" Levy berpamitan lalu segera pergi ke tempat Gajeel.

Suasana di kamar menyepi ketika Levy pergi. Natsu yang seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu merasa malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lucy pun tak kalah menahan perasaan senangnya ketika Natsu mengunjunginya. Mereka sama-sama tidak menatap satu sama lain dan saling tidak bicara.

Natsu menatap Lucy yang sedang melihat ke arah lain. "Luce.. Gome.." "Natsu.. maafkan aku, aku tidak jujur padamu waktu itu. Aku hanya tidak mau hidupmu berantakan gara-gara aku" Lucy memotong ucapan Natsu dan memasang wajah sedih.

Natsu yang memasang wajah datar, mendekati Lucy dan menatapnya. "hmm.. apa kau benar Luce? Luce yang aku kenal itu galak dan ganas seperti monster" ucap Natsu meledek Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Natsu langsung memasang wajah seram dengan aura hitam dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ganas? Monster? Nat-suu.. BAKAA.." *DUAKK.. (Lucy menonjok Natsu sampai terpental) "itee.. (Natsu mengusap-usap pipinya) hahaha, begitu dong itu baru Luce yang aku kenal" Natsu yang seharusnya marah tapi tertawa karna itulah tujuannya. Lucy yang melihat Natsu tertawa akhirnya menangis.

Natsu panik ketika melihat Lucy menangis di hadapannya "Luce! h-hei.. kenapa kau menangis? Maaf bercandaku keterlaluan ya?" Lucy yang masih menangis segera memandang Natsu "tidak, aku hanya tidak percaya bisa melihatmu lagi dengan candaan konyolmu itu, aku seperti bermimpi" "hah? Konyol? Hmm.. dasar"

Natsu mendekati Lucy lagi dan mengusap kepalanya "sekarang kau lihat, aku ini nyata.. kau tidak usah cemas,, aku tidak akan bosan menjahilimu hihihi.." Natsu menghibur Lucy sambil mengelus rambutnya. Lucy mengusap air matanya dan kembali tersenyum "haha dasar kau ini bukan anak-anak tau" balas Lucy menyentuh hidung Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"hm.. anak-anak ya? baiklah aku akan menjadi dewasa sekarang.." Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium Lucy. "emp..! (gumam Lucy kaget ketika dicium Natsu) Lucy yang semula kaget, ia tidak melawan lagi seperti dulu ketika Natsu menciumnya.

Natsu melepas ciumannya dan memandang Lucy yang memerah "haha lihat.. sekarang wajahmu yang seperti anak-anak" Lucy memandang Natsu balik dan tersenyum "Natsu,, Arigatou"

Natsu yang tadinya tersenyum, langsung terdiam sekejap dan memeluk Lucy dengan wajah sedih "Luce kumohon, jangan pergi lagi dariku seperti waktu itu, aku sangat ketakutan ketika kau pergi meninggalkan aku.. jika kau memang ingin pergi karna tidak menyukaiku, maka aku akan membiarkan kau pergi"

Lucy yang masih dipeluk Natsu, membenamkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum "ya, aku mengerti, gomene Natsu"

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, setiap hari Natsu selalu mengunjungi Lucy bahkan sampai menginap di rumah sakit demi menemani Lucy yang masih harus dirawat beberapa hari lagi. Natsu sedang memberikan Lucy makanan sambil menyuapinya,, Erza, Gray, Levy dan lainnya kebetulan datang menjenguk Lucy "Luce.. ahhh.." "tidak mau! Kau ini apa-apaan Natsu! Pergiiii.."

*Kriett (suara pintu dibuka) "hei, hei kalian enak-enakan bermesraan ya Gihi.." Lucy kaget ketika Gajeel masuk dan meledeknya bersama Natsu. "hahaha Lu-chan maaf menganggu moment kalian"

"Gajeel! Levy!" teriak Lucy kesal. Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Lucy yang sedang kesal "Lucy apa kau sudah enakan?" tanya Erza menyelak di tengah tawaan mereka "iya, aku merasa lebih sehat dari sebelumnya"

Lain dengan yang lain, semuanya tertawa kecuali Natsu yang hanya diam saja.. Natsu melihat mereka dengan tampang kesal "hoi.. kalian menganggu saja, Pulang sana"

Gajeel dan Gray yang mendengar ucapan Natsu langsung memasang tampang kesal "Hei.. otak api kau bilang apa tadi?" "oy, oy Flamehead kami kesini untuk Lucy bukan untukmu.."

"CEREWET! KALIAN PENGANGGU,, DASAR MULUT BESI & ICEBRAIN" "APAA! BERANINYA KAU.." *BUAK DUKK BUGHH.. 8$#%4$^%6?$% merekapun akhirnya saling bertengkar karna tidak terima dikatai satu sama lain. Lucy, Levy dan Jellal hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa itu.

"kalian cepat hentikan! Ini rumah sakit.." Erza berteriak pada mereka untuk menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka**, **namun mereka tidak mendengarkan perkataan Erza dan masih melanjutkan pertarungan. *DUKK... (sebuah buku melayang tepat ke wajah Erza sampai membuat wajahnya merah terpukul buku tersebut) "E-ERZA!" Gray, Natsu dan Gajeel memasang wajah panik ketika melihat buku yang berasal dari mereka mengenai wajah Erza.

Erza yang tadinya memasang wajah biasa mulai berubah menjadi Erza yang seperti monster dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan dengan ilmu bela dirinya "KA-LI-AN!" *DUGHHH HENTIKAANNNN..."

Setelah mereka menerima hajaran Erza, wajah mereka habis babak belur dan meminta maaf "Su-Sumimase.." ucap mereka bertiga sambil duduk ala jepang dihadapan Erza yang sedang berdiri.

Sementara di rumah Poluchka, Poluchka sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali memandang keluar jendela "Nyonya Poluchka, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sekertaris Poluchka yang ada di dalam ruangan sejak awal. Poluchka tetap memandang keluar jendela dan menjawab singkat "aku tidak apa"

Sekertaris Poluchka melihat Poluchka agak cemas karna sikap Poluchka yang berubah semenjak insiden itu "apa nyonya sedang memikirkan anak yang bernama Heartfillia itu?" tanya pelayan itu penasaran.

"Poluchka yang tadinya memasang muka tenang bercampur sedih langsung berubah ketika pelayannya bertanya "Heartfillia? Apa maksudmu?" "maksud saya anak yang bernama Lucy itu nyonya" ucap pelayan itu menjelaskan.

Poluchka terlihat kaget sambil menganga karna sesuatu "A-A-APA? Heartfillia?" "Iya Nyonya, anak itu memang dari keluarga Heartifillia anak dari Jude dan Layla Heartfillia"

Poluchka semakin kaget ketika sekertarisnya menjelaskan padanya siapa Lucy secara lebih detil "Ha-ahh? Layla? T-tidak tidak mungkin"

Poluchka melebarkan matanya sambil menangis ketika menyebut nama Layla ibu dari Lucy. Sekertaris Poluchka terkejut ketika melihat Poluchka menangis tiba-tiba "Nyo-nyonya anda kenapa? Apa saya harus memanggilkan dokter?" Poluchka memandang Sekertarisnya dengan wajah sedih dan berkata

"akan kuberitahu padamu.. dulu, ketika bisnisku jatuh keluarga Heartfillia menolongku.. Layla selalu bersikap baik padaku, dan aku sendiri selalu menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri.. aku akhirnya berbisnis dengan baik dengan keluarga Heartfillia,, tetapi, suatu hari suamiku meninggal sampai membuatku kehilangan pikiran dan mabuk, Lalya yang mencariku dan melihatku sedang menuju ke tengah jalanan terkejut dan melompat mendorongku seperti yang dilakukan anak itu" "itulah yang menjadi penyebab Layla meninggal dan aku lebih merasa bersalah ketika aku melihat anaknya menangisi ibunya yang meninggal" "dan,, tidak kusangka anak itu adalah Lucy" Poluchka menutup penjelasannya dan mengeluarkan air matanya kembali.

Sekertaris Poluchka hanya bisa diam dengan wajah prihatin. "Aku sangat jahat! Aku membunuh ibu anak itu dan juga hampir membunuh dirinya.. aku benar-benar jahat" ucap Poluchka begetar sambil menangis dan mengenggam tanganya. "Nyonya, anda harus sabar, ini semua sudah kehendak Tuhan" ucap Sekertaris Poluchka untuk menghiburnya.

Poluchka mengelap air matanya memandang Sekertarisnya kembali "aku ingin tanya satu hal.. kenapa Lucy ada di rumah cucuku? Kenapa dia tidak bersama dengan ayahnya Jude Heartfillia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"apa nyonya belum tau? Bisnis keluarga Heartfillia tiba-tiba jatuh oleh tangan seseorang, karna itu tuan Jude tidak punya pilihan lain selain pindah ke kota ini dan menitipkan Nona Lucy pada tuan Igneel" "Bisnisnya hancur? Keterlaluan.. siapa yang menjatuhkannya! Lalu, dimana Jude sekarang?"

Sekertaris Poluchka menunduk dan merubah wajahnya menjadi berduka "Nyonya, tuan Jude sudah meninggal 1 setengah bulan yang lalu"

Poluchka kembali kaget dengan pernyataan yang ia dengar dari sekertarisnya "a-apa? dia meninggal? Ja-jadi anak itu sebatang kara sekarang!" "aku bukan hanya pembunuh orang tuanya tetapi sudah membunuh perasaannya" ucap Poluchka menyalahi dirinya berkali-kali sambil menunduk menyesal.

"aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu sekarang"

.

.

"Natsu, lebih baik kau pulang.. kau kelihatan sangat lelah, lagipula kau belum makan" "hoamm.. siapa yang lelah, aku hanya mengantuk" *tok *tok

"iya silahkan masuk" "permisi, saya mengantarkan sesuatu untuk nona Lucy dan tuan Natsu" orang itu membawakan makanan, selimut, bunga dan lainnya. Natsu menghampiri orang itu "siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

Orang itu hanya diam dan seseorang dibelakangnya masuk dan mengucapkan salam "aku yang melakukannya.. selamat malam, maaf aku menganggu" "Nyonya Poluchka?" ucap Lucy terkejut lalu turun dari kasurnya.

"ah,, nak kau tidak perlu menghampiriku, kau bisa sakit.. lebih baik aku yang kesana" Poluchka memasang wajah khawatir dan menghampiri Lucy. Natsu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap Poluchka dengan wajah heran.

Poluchka menunduk dan membuat Lucy heran "Nyonya ada apa? kenapa wajahmu kelihatan murung?"

"Lucy, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu.. sebenarnya.." "apa itu nyonya?" tanya Lucy penasaran. "akulah yang membuat ibumu meninggal.. aku yang membunuhnya" Natsu yang mendengar pernyataan Poluchka langsung melebarkan matanya dan kaget "a-apa! jadi kau.."

"silahkan lakukan apapun yang kau mau nak.. tolong hukum aku" ucap Poluchka menyerahkan dirinya, Lucy hanya menunduk diam dan matanya tertutupi rambut pirangnya. Natsu yang masih kaget membuka mulutnya dan menghampiri Poluchka dengan wajah kesal. "kau.. tega sekali kau! Kau bukan hanya menyakiti Luce, tetapi kau juga sudah memisahkannya dari ibunya sendiri!" Natsu membentak Poluchka sedangkan Poluchka hanya diam dan pasrah.

"Hentikan, Natsu"

"hah?" Poluchka dan Natsu kaget ketika Lucy mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan air matanya. "dia hanya berbohong, apa aku benar nyonya Poluchka?" tanya Lucy tersenyum. "ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bilang dia berbohong?" tanya Natsu penasaran. "Nak, dia benar.. kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"aku juga tidak menyangka kalau nenek itu adalah kau, karna wajahmu sedikit berubah dan waktu itu aku masih kecil" "dulu kau memelukku saat ibuku meninggal sambil menghiburku seperti cucumu sendiri, namun aku kesepian saat kau pergi meninggalkan aku dan akhirnya aku pergi ke pemakaman ibuku sambil menangis"

"alasan kenapa ibuku meninggal adalah keputusan ibuku sendiri, aku mendengarnya dari ayah ketika ia berbicara dengan seseorang.. ia bilang bahwa ibuku telah menyelamatkan seseorang yang ia cintai ketika hampir tertabrak mobil karna sedang sedih.. jadi aku tau kalau kau berbohong, dan alasanmu adalah agar aku membencimu.." Lucy mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum ramah pada Poluchka "apa aku benar? Nyonya Poluchka"

Poluchka teharu ketika Lucy tersenyum dan menceritakan hal sebenarnya. Poluchka menunduk dibawah kaki Lucy sambil menangis "Lucy, maafkan aku.. tidak kusangka kau adalah anak Layla orang yang kusayangi, dan maafkan aku telah memisahkanmu dari cucuku dan membuatmu menderita sampai berada disini.."

Lucy yang melihat Poluchka berlutut di hadapannya segera membangunkannya "Nyonya,, kumohon jangan seperti itu, bangunlah.."

Lucy tersenyum tulus pada Poluchka "aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal Nyonya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Natsu ikut tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Poluchka "oy Nenek.. kau lihat kan, wanita pilihanku memang tidak salah hihihi"

Poluchka tersenyum pada Natsu dan Lucy

"terimakasih.."

**GOMENASAII... Updatenya kelamaan! Berhubung tugas kuliah saya lebih banyak jadinya ngaret! T_T jika kalian masih penasaran langsung dibaca aja ya chap selanjutnya. Namun terimakasih atas reviewnya lagi, membuat saya jadi bertambah bersemangat (^o^)/**

**Maaf ya jika ff ini menganut cerita kayak sinetron ckckck,, heemm sebenernya bukan sinetron yang aku sering tonton, mungkin karna aku kebanyakan nonton drama korea jadi begini deh fic-nya.. Ya, maklum deh terlalu mendalami drama (^v^) (=_=)" semoga readers tidak bosan ya #ngarep**

**Saya sendiri juga ga ngerti kenapa ada adegan Lucy di dunia roh segala? Hmm.. mungkin saya pengen Lucy hidup lagi dan ketemu Natsu lagi deh dengan alur begitu, saya sendiri juga gamau Natsu sama cewek lain #NOOO.. tapi aku bukan Lisanna Haters yaa.. ^^ aku jadi merasa bersalah sama Lisanna #LHO?**

**aku akan usaha buat image Lisanna bagus lagi deh #lalalala..**

**..ARIGATOU..** **SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP 13..**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Calm and Warm**

_..2 minggu kemudian, Lucy sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit.._

Lucy dijaga dan dilayani beberapa pelayan Natsu bersama Erza & Levy untuk bersiap pulang "Lu-chaannn... akhirnya kita bisa main lagi yeayy.." teriak Levy girang sambil memeluk Lucy. "haha.. kau benar Levy-chan" sahut Lucy.

"Nona, apa anda butuh kursi roda untuk berjalan kebawah?" tanya pelayan Natsu ramah pada Lucy. "ahh tidak usah aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik,, oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana Natsu?" balas Lucy tersenyum dan mencari Natsu.

"tadi dia menelponku dan bilang dia sedang sibuk sekarang, karna itu dia tidak bisa menjemputmu" jelas Erza. "oh begitu, ya sudah ayo kita pergi"

Di dalam perjalanan, Lucy memandang keluar melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang indah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Lucy membayangkan wajah Natsu saat melihat awan-awan putih yang terbang di tengah-tengah langit biru. Erza dan Levy asik mengobrol dan bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Natsu, aku akan menemuimu di kamarmu lagi ya?" batin Lucy. Levy yang heran melihat Lucy senyum-senyum sendiri akhirnya mendekatinya "Lu-chan.. hei Lu-chan.." "ahh?" Lucy kaget ketika Levy menyadarkannya "hahaha.. kau ini, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau sedang mengingat Natsu?" ucap Levy meledek.

Lucy salah tingkah ketika ditanyai tentang Natsu "ah.. t-tidak hahaha.. kau ini bicara apa.." Erza yang memandang mereka senang juga ikut bicara "iya kau benar Levy, Lucy hampir terpisah dari rumah Natsu selama hampir 1 bulan. Jadi mana mungkin kau tidak rindu 1 kamar dengan Natsu" sahut Erza sambil tertawa.

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Erza langsung syok dan tersadar bahwa kontraknya dengan Natsu sudah habis "1 bulan? Benar, aku sudah di rumah sakit selama 3 minggu lebih.. jadi kontrakku pasti selesai, dan aku tidak akan kembali ke kamar itu" batin Lucy tersenyum bercampur sedih karna akan meninggalkan rumah Natsu.

**..Sesampai di rumah Natsu..**

*PRAKK.. (bunyi petasan kertas) OKAERI LUCY..."

Semua teman-teman Lucy yang menjenguknya, Igneel, Poluchka dan pelayannya menyambut kepulangan Lucy dengan pesta kejutan.

Lucy terkejut bercampur senang saat disambut oleh mereka "Kalian.."

"heii.. Lucy aku senang kau kembali" ucap Makarov. "Selamat datang, Lucy cucuku.." sambut Poluchka memeluk Lucy dengan tulus. "hoho.. selamat datang Lucy"' sambut Igneel.

"kau kelihatan lebih cantik ya" rayu Gray pada Lucy. "gihi.." ucap Gajeel.

"ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya, aku Jellal teman Erza sekaligus tunangannya" Jellal tersenyum menyalami Lucy.

Lucy yang masih tersenyum kembali mencari-cari dimana Natsu. "Ano.. paman, dimana Natsu?" semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Lucy langsung memasang wajah tidak enak dan sedih. "begini Lucy, Natsu sedang mengurusi urusan bisnis dan sedang sibuk untuk beberapa bulan kedepan" jelas Igneel dengan wajah khawatir pada Lucy.

Lucy yang tadinya tersenyum, agak sedikit berubah ekspresi ketika Igneel menjelaskan bahwa Natsu tidak dirumah selama berbulan-bulan.

Namun Lucy yang tidak ingin membuat orang lain ikut bersedih terpaksa harus membenamkan perasaan kesepian dan kesedihannya dari semua orang dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"ahh.. begitu, baiklah tidak apa-apa paman, aku mengerti"

"Lucy, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu.." sahut Makarov menyesal. Lucy memandang teman-temannya dengan heran dan khawatir

"kenapa kalian memasang wajah sedih seperti itu? sudah, tidak apa.. aku baik-baik saja kok.."

"iya Lu-chan, maafkan kami.."

"hoho.. baiklah, pelayan tolong bawakan tas Lucy ke kamarnya" ucap Igneel memanggil pelayannya.

"oh ya, Lucy lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang.. kau pasti lelah kan? Jadi kau naiklah ke kamarmu" kata Poluchka.

Lucy mendengarkan ucapan Poluchka dan naik ke kamarnya, sesampai di kamar ia teringat wajah Natsu yang sedang tidur. Secara tidak sadar Lucy mengeluarkan air matanya "dimana kau? Aku pikir kau disini, padahal kaulah orang yang ingin pertama kali aku temui, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Natsu.. aku ingin kau disini"

"aku memang disini"

**LUCY P.O.V**

Tidak mungkin itu...

"ehhh? Na-Natsu! Bagaimana kau?"

"KEJUTANN.."

Paman, bibi, dan teman-temanku masuk ke kamar Natsu dengan wajah senang karna berhasil menipuku.

"maaf Lucy, ini semua rencana Natsu" ucap Erza

"apa? Natsu?"

Hiyaaa.. jadi sejak semula ia ada di rumah? A-apa dia mendengar ucapanku di kamar?

Keterlaluan.

.

Aku bersikap seperti biasa dan sopan sampai semua teman-temanku pulang kerumah.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal aku dan Natsu di ruang tamu. Paman sudah kembali ke kamarnya juga Poluchka yang sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Aku kembali ke kamar tanpa mengajak Natsu dan mendiamkannya.

"oy, Luce.. kau tidak mengajakku?"

"kau punya kaki dan otak kan? Kembali saja ke kamar sendiri huh.."

"ha? Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu penasaran ketika aku tidak menjawabnya

"Luce.. oy ayolah, kau marah karna hal tadi?"

Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan badanku saat aku sedang tidur di kasurku. Jadi dia sadar kalau aku marah ya.

"Luce,, jadi kau mengabaikanku ya sekarang?"

Kurang ajar! apa dia bilang? Mengabaikannya? Huhh,, aku harus tetap pura2 diam.

"baiklah jika kau memang tidak mau bicara padaku, aku tidak akan tidur semalam"

Apa-apaan dia.. apa dia mengancamku? Terserah jika dia tidak ingin tidur. Lagipula dia kan tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tertutup, nanti juga dia tidur.

_..4 jam kemudian, sekitar pukul 2 malam.._

Hem.. aku membuka mataku dan kulihat masih pukul 2 malam. Wah ternyata aku sudah tertidur 4 jam, Natsu pasti sudah tidur. Aku membalikan badanku dan memeriksa keadaan Natsu.

*DOENG..

"hei" Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil memandang ke arahku dengan mata onyxnya yang masih terjaga tanpa sedikitpun rasa mengantuk.

HAHHH! Dia benar-benar belum tidur.. ya ampun, sepertinya dia memang menyesal sampai belum tidur. Aku jadi tidak tega

"Natsu, kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah pukul 2"

"tidak, kan sudah aku bilang jika kau masih begitu aku akan begadang"

Natsu, dasar curang.. aku jadi seperti orang yang paling jahat disini. Aku memandang Natsu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Natsu aku tidak marah, jadi kau sekarang tidur ya"

Natsu menatapku tajam.

"tidak, kau bohong.. kau saja yang tidur aku tidak ngantuk wekkk.."

Herghhh.. si bodoh ini! kenapa jadi dia yang meledekku sekarang? Bukannya aku yang sedang marahh? aku yang kesal akan ucapannya berusaha menahan emosiku. "Sabar-sabarr.." aku mengelus dadaku.

"tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia pasti berusaha tidak tidur karna khawatir padaku"

Aku turun dari kasurku dan berjalan menuju kasur Natsu. "Natsu kau tidur ya, aku mohon"

"hemm..." Natsu bergumam dengan sikap berpikir.

"Tidak"

HIEEE... AKU MAU MELEDAK! Sikapnya itu.. benar-benar, harusnya aku yang mengerjainya dan tidak merayunya seperti ini! Bukan dia! aku kan juga baru pulang dari rumah sakit, apa dia tidak punya rasa malu?

Tidak, aku masih harus sabar aku masih punya tanggung jawab 2 minggu lagi disini.

"Natsu, *BUKK.."

"ITEEE..."

Haha aku memang harus sabar, tapi tanganku memutuskan untuk melempar pukulan ke atas kepalanya.

"jika kau memang tidak mau tidur.. aku yang akan menidurimu"

**NATSU P.O.V**

Hah? Meniduri? Apa dia mengerti atas ucapannya itu?

Dia serius, Luce naik ke kasurku sebelum mendapat izinku, apa yang ingin dia rencanakan? Dasar,, untung dia mengatakan itu padaku. Jika saja Luce mengatakannya pada laki-laki lain, pasti fantasy mereka sudah kemana-mana dan langsung memakannya tanpa berpikir.

Eh.. bukan berarti aku tidak berimajinasi aneh-aneh, aku ini juga laki-laki. Wajar saja jika aku memikirkan sesuatu ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi ingat ya aku tidak bermaksud memakannya karna aku sangat menyanginya.

Dia duduk dikasurku sedangkan aku masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Lebih baik kau tidur ini sudah larut malam Luce"

*DUUKK "ITEE.. kenapa kau memukulku?"

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA TIDURR..!" sekali lagi Luce menjitak kepalaku dengan keras.

Luce? Dia mengelus rambutku dan menepuk-nepuk lenganku layaknya seorang ibu yang meniduri anaknya. Jadi ini maksudnya meniduriku?

Beberapa saat dia mengelus rambutku, aku tidak tertidur dan malah menikmati belaiannya.

Beberapa saat aku merasa tepukan di lenganku sudah berhenti dan.. Hee.. DIA YANG TERTIDUR SAMBIL DUDUK!

Dasar, wanita ini.. aku membangunkan badanku dan memandang wajahnya yang tertidur sambil duduk. Sungguh ini pemandangan langka dan tidak pernah kulihat pada siapapun.

Wajahnya sangat manis ketika ia tertidur, dia memang selalu manis tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya tenang sambil duduk. Aku memerhatikan bibir kecilnya dan sesekali menelan ludahku.

Memang aku sering menciumnya berulang kali bahkan sampai memegang dadanya. Tapi entah kenapa setiap melihatnya jantungku tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan selalu berdegup keras.

Mesum? Sebenarnya itu adalah kata yang paling aku benci ketika dilontarkan padaku. Tapi ketika Luce yang mengatakannya aku tidak pernah merasa marah atau keberatan. Dan inilah aku, melihat bibirnya saja aku sudah berkhayal nakal. Untung aku belum mengambil keperawanannya waktu itu,

kalau iya aku sudah pasti sangat menyesal karna menyakitinya

*DUG kepala Luce jatuh ke dadaku, mungkin karna ia sudah sampai ke titik pulas jadi kepalanya tidak kuat berdiri lagi.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku membiarkannya tidur di kasurku dan membaringkannya lalu aku akan tidur di sofa kamarku, karna aku tidak ingin mengotori kasur Luce.

Saat ingin berdiri, aku sadar bahwa lenganku sudah dijadikan seperti guling untuknya. Dia menggenggam lenganku sambil tertidur pulas sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"he?" wajahku memerah ketika mendapati lenganku yang berada di tengah-tengah dada besarnya. *GLEG sekali lagi aku menelan ludahku. Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lain, selain tidur disebelahnya lagi seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

Ya, semenjak Luce kabur dari rumah, aku agak sedikit tegang dan malu setiap aku melihat Luce. Tapi tentu saja aku menutup rasa maluku itu dengan sikap kerenku. Namun, secara jujur aku berdegup ketika didekatnya.

_..Paginya.._

"KYAA..." *PLAKK* "Mau apa kau didadaku?"

"ITEE..." dasar wanita ini, padahal dia yang memeluk kepalaku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas didadanya tapi dia malah menamparku.

"Ohayou Luce" aku melontarkan senyumanku padanya.

_..Di ruang makan.._

"Luce, setelah makan tolong temani aku ke suatu tempat"

"hahh.. baik, aku ganti baju dulu"

Setelah selesai makan dan ganti baju, aku menunggu Luce di depan rumahku dan berada di dalam mobil. Luce keluar dengan baju yang aku siapkan di kamarnya.

Kenapa repot? Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin Luce memakai baju terbuka diluar. Aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain menikmati penglihatan mereka ke tubuh Luce, apalagi dadanya.. jadi aku menyuruh pelayanku menyiapkan baju yang pas untuknya namun sopan.

**LUCY P.O.V**

Natsu mengajakku ke suatu tempat, entah kemana aku tidak tau. Natsu hanya memakai T-shirt dan celana Jeans serta Syalnya ditambah kacamata hitam jika ia sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

Tapi menurutku apapun yang ia pakai, dia selalu keren dimataku.

Jika gadis-gadis di sekolah melihatku bersamannya mungkin mereka akan iri

"Luce kita mau kemana?"

"MANA AKU TAU!"

Kami pergi ke sebuah tempat dingin dengan lantai ber-es, ternyata dia mengajakku ke ice skating. Gawat, aku kan tidak bisa main itu.

"Natsu maaf aku tidak bisa main ice skating, lebih baik aku duduk saja melihatmu"

"tenang saja, aku akan melatihmu"

"hmm.. baiklah, tapi tolong jangan lepaskan aku ya, aku tidak mau tergelincir di es"

Natsu memegang tanganku dan menarikku di atas lantai es.

Wahh.. indah sekali melihat pemandangan sekitar yang dihiasi banyak lampu di pohon sambil bermain ice skating.

Tapi di tengah-tengah semua itu, aku merasa diperhatikan semua cewek yang ada sekitarku dengan wajah iri dan tatapan tajam mereka. HII.. kenapa mereka memandangku begitu?

"Lihat, kau bisa kan? Hihi"

"em.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak pernah menduga akan bisa bersamanya seperti ini, tangannya sangat hangat saat memegang tanganku. "Keren" wajahku memerah saat melihatnya dari belakang, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan memakai jaket bulu berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat seperti aktor di tv.

Setelah selesai bermain ice skating, Natsu mengajakku ke sebuah apartemen. Sepertinya itu apartemen miliknya karna berlambang Dragneel.

Apartemen?

"Na-Natsu.. mau apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"hehe.."

"kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mau macam-macam denganku ya!"

"pikiranmu itu isinya hal kotor semua ya? sudah ikut saja"

Natsu menarik tanganku menuju salah satu kamar apartemen. *DEG *DEG *DEG jantungku berdegup kencang saat hampir sampai ke kamar bersama Natsu.

Aku memang sudah biasa sekamar dengan Natsu, namun ini berbeda dari rumah.. disini tidak ada paman atau pelayan. Tapi, aku percaya pada Natsu.

"He? Kenapa tanganmu bergetar? Haha aku tidak akan memakanmu dengan cepat kok"

*DUAKKK.. "APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN CEPAT?"

"hahahaha aku bercanda, Luce kau siap?" Natsu memberikan Key Card kamar padaku.

"Kenapa aku yang harus membukanya?"

"sudah buka saja!"

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan,

"Woahhhh..." kamar itu dihiasi banyak bunga dan lampu-lampu kecil yang indah.

"Natsu kita pasti salah kamar, Receptionnya pasti salah kasih kunci.. ayo kita protes"

"Bodoh.."

*KYAAA.. Natsu menjewer kupingku dan menarikku ke dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja ini kamar pribadiku di apartemen ini"

"kamarmu? Tapi kenapa kau menghiasi kamarmu dengan bunga seperti ini?"

"kau suka?" Natsu tiba-tiba menatapku dengan hangat.

"ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? i-iya aku suka"

Aku berdebar-debar saat pandangan Natsu berubah menjadi lebih lembut padaku sambil mendekatiku.

"Luce, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

"a-apa?" aku menatap mata onyxnya balik dengan wajah yang mulai setengah matang.

"be-begini.. sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakkannya sejak lama, aku.."

**Oke, oke masih penasaran? Natsu mau ngapain sih? Pasti kalian udah nebak-nebak kan..**

**Yosh, ****sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya**


End file.
